The Weasleys and the Potters
by Isis Goddess of Magic
Summary: A glimpse into the future of two best friends and their lives and wives. Read this for drama, humor, love, action and might I say, a little mystery? That's right, a plot to make most terrible things happen!
1. A perfect Beginning

**Chapter One**

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley, how are you feeling?" Ron said while he set a breakfast tray on his bed in front of his wife and bent down to kiss her. Hermione brushed a bushy strand out of her hair and rubbed her eyes.

"Thank you love, what's the special occasion?" she said groggily. Ron sat down and looked into her tired brown eyes.

"Well, today is—" he started to say, but just then two girls ran into the room jumping on top of the bed, flaming red pigtails bouncing as they came. Ron grabbed the breakfast tray just in time and set it on the table.

"Daddy, daddy is he here yet? Is our little brother here?" the smallest one, Victoria said while she looked up at Ron. Hermione looked at Ron and smiled, while rolling her eyes, as if to say "You tell them this time." She sighed, got out of bed and walked over to the dresser. She was very round and very tired. As she walked, she clutched her hips and then rubbed her belly before tying her hair into a loose ponytail.

"Victoria, how many times do I have to tell you that when the baby comes I'll tell you and darling, we don't know just yet if it's a boy or not." Ron chuckled after this, and picked her up.

"Yes, but what if you forgot?" she said. She grinned a toothless smile and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm pretty sure we wouldn't forget about Mum having a baby," he assured her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm just checking...and I know it's a boy, Nick told me." she said 'matter-of-fact-ly'. Ron looked at his eldest daughter, Isabelle. He gave her a quizzical look and bent his head towards her.

"Who's Nick?" he asked in a stage whisper.

"It's her i-m-a-g-i-n-a-r-y friend," she whispered back, trying to suppress a giggle. Ron smiled and winked at her.

"Ohhh okay, Victoria, I forgot about Nick," he told her apologetically.

"That's okay Daddy, you must be glad you have me," she said while wrapping her arms tighter around him. Isabelle rolled her eyes. Hermione stretched her arms and turned back to Ron.

"So you were saying Ron, why is today so special?" she said stifling a yawn. Ron grinned and put Victoria in his lap.

"Well, today is my first quidditch match of the season!" Ron yelped swinging a fist in the air.

Hermione clasped her hands together, "Is it really? The year seems to go by so fast."

"Can we come watch daddy?" Victoria asked, looking up at Ron.

"Yes, everyone is invited and it'll be great!" he said, and then swung Victoria around. She burst into fits of laughter and thanked her Daddy.

Isabelle came up from behind holding something in her hands. Her brown eyes looked up at her parents, looking anxious.

"Today is special for another reason as well," she said, as she untied a yellowed piece of parchment that revealed familiar emerald green writing, "I got my Hogwarts letter!"

Hermione beamed as she grinned ear to ear. "Really sweetheart? Oh that's wonderful! I always knew you got your smarts from me!" She hugged Isabelle close to her, "You're going to have the greatest time of your life there, Hogwarts is the best!"

Ron stood up and put his arms around Hermione's waist (well, as much as he could). "Are you just saying that because it happens to be where you teach?" He said smirking.

"Very funny Ron...but at least I do something worthwhile, not fly around on a broom all day," said Hermione, scrunching up her freckled nose. Ron puffed out his chest—which, since Hogwarts, has gotten a lot more muscular and added to his "bigheadedness."

"Hey, it's not easy being the Chudley Cannon's Keeper you know." Ron threw Hermione a smile that reminded her of a certain professor she'd had a crush on in her second year.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and said, "Yes daddy we know, WEASLEY IS OUR KING!"

Hermione chuckled and shooed the kids out of the room, "You girls go get dressed, because I've just decided that we're going to Diagon alley to get Isa's school supplies."

They protested at first, but quickly hopped down the mansion hall, after Ron bribed them with chocolate rations. After their laughter slowly faded, he stared down the hall. He sometimes couldn't believe that he was this well-off, it was all so much considering how poor he was during his Hogwarts days. Hermione appeared next to him, and rubbed his shoulders. She planted a small peck on his neck.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, noticing his vacant expression. Normally this would not bother her, because it was the 'Weasley look', but she noticed something different about this look. Ron took her hand over his shoulder and kissed it, while still looking down the hall.

He smiled and answered her, "We're really lucky you know? We have our kids, and another one on the way, our jobs and financially, we're set for life. We're so fortunate, and nothing seems like it can go wrong, but I have this sinking feeling like it's going all too well…but maybe it's just me. It's been so many years since we helped Harry finish off—he gulped—you-know-who, that I can't help but think something else is just waiting to ruin our happiness." Hermione turned him around and shook her head. She placed a hand to his cheek and stared into his blue eyes. They still looked as in love as they did when he asked her to marry him. She remembered the day. They were twenty two and going out since their sixth year. Ron had just got drafted by the Chudley cannons and had made an excuse of them having to go back to Hogwarts to see their old professors. While they were on the Hogwarts Express, he got down on one knee, in the same compartment, on the same day they first met. Hermione was so shocked that he came up with the idea that she was crying tears of joy and amazement. Now twelve years later, she still had that compassion and care that came from years of explaining things to her husband.

"Ron, darling, I know you feel that way, and frankly, I do too. It's natural. I could not be happier right now, because I've reached that point in my life when it's perfect. But I still get these inklings that something is going to go wrong, and I have to shrug them off because they're silly. What you're feeling is normal, and don't take it to heart. As long as we have each other, nothing can go wrong." Hermione concluded her speech by giving Ron a long kiss.

He smiled, and hugged her tightly, "You're right, nothing can go wrong."


	2. Surprises in Diagon Alley

Hermione and Ron slowly separated and went into the bathroom. Hermione was just in the middle of brushing her teeth when she had an idea. She quickly rinsed out her mouth and turned to Ron, who was covered in shaving cream in front of the next sink.

"Ron, maybe I should call Harry and see if he wants to bring James to go shopping as well!" She said cheerily. Ron contemplated this and agreed with a smile.

Hermione squealed, kissed him on the cheek and then realized her mistake. She laughed and wiped off the shaving cream with a towel. She wrote the message on a scrap of parchment she pulled out from her dresser. She left the room and walked downstairs to the sunroom near the garden.

A large barn own chirped as she walked in, "Hello Achilles, give this to Harry straight away--you'll have an extra treat waiting for you," she said, stroking his wings. Achilles flew towards the owl-flap and tore away into the wind with the letter tied to his leg.

Everyone eventually stood ready to go near the gigantic red-brick fireplace, on which the mantle held tons of quidditch trophies and pictures of the family. A tapping noise made them turn.

Victoria pointed, "Mummy it's killy! it's killy!" she shouted.

Hermione laughed, "Sweetie, it's A-chill-es, why don't you go get the letter from uncle Harry?" she asked. Victoria took no time in deciding. Isabelle warned her to be careful and she furiously nodded. She scrambled over to the door, went outside and retrieved the letter. Hermione read it:

_"Dear Hermione and Ron, I think I will bring James, and my lovely wife will come along as well, it'll be a lot of fun! Just like the old days. See you soon. Love Harry." _

Hermione clasped her hands together, "Oh great. Well Ron we'd better be off to the portkey."

"Do we have to take the portkey again? it's so far," Isabelle whined.

"Well you know until the baby comes, we have to take it because floo powder isn't good for mum. So come on!" Ron said, taking her hand. Victoria jumped up and down.

"_I_ know that floo powder isn't good for Mum, Daddy, Nick told me. And he also says he will meet me today at Diagon Alley," Isabelle said with glee. Ron picked her up on his shoulders.

"Did he? Well I suspect he's very smart then," he said throwing a wink at Hermione. They walked down the street and the day wasn't too great. Giant clouds billowed and looked like pillows that had been blackened in a fire. No trace of sunlight was visible and the trees rustled in an eerie movement as if to warn of something. It was the end of July but did not seem so. They reached the portkey at the end of their street. It was an old shoe sitting in an alleyway. They all touched it at once and were transported to the mysterious madness of Diagon Alley.

They were transported into a mystical craze of broomsticks, potions, charms and odd bits and bobs that got more advanced each year. Ron had to keep a hold of his young ones real tight, it was easy to get lost. They walked in first to Madam Malkin's Robes of all Occasions. Isabelle got measured and fitted with a trim new robe. Next came Flourish and Blotts. Ron and Hermione walked into the shop with handfuls of memory escaping their ancient trunks and floating in front of their eyes. It looked just as it did when they were young; books falling out their crowded shelves, paper airplanes whizzing past to go find books that were trying to be found, and scared-looking clerks serving the millions of kids. Hermione welled up, and grasped Ron's hand. He understood, and held her shoulders. Isabelle walked out of the shop, her arms laden with tons of books. Ron followed with his arm around Hermione.

"Isa, darling, come here._ Levitextus_," Hermione said. The spell caused Isabelle's book to trail behind them, floating in mid air. They were just about to walk into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, but something else caught Hermione's eye. A familiar scar followed by flaming red hair surprised them.

"Harry! Ginny! How good to see you!" Hermione said as she leapt from Ron's arms and threw herself over Harry.

"Oh it's all about me but as soon as your best friend comes it's all about Harry," Ron joked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione smiled as she parted and hugged Ginny, "You know it is," she said winking at Harry. Harry looked the same as he did before, same messy jet black hair and cool green eyes. He was holding Ginny, who was sporting long layered red hair. A shorter tuft of jet black hair came scrambling up to them.

"James!"Isabelle yelped as she hugged her lifelong friend. They were inseparable since they were toddlers. Ginny looked around, taking in the bustle of Diagon Alley, and her eyes fell on Hermione's stomach.

"Well, you're getting very big!" she said, rubbing Hermione's tummy.

"Yes, well…it's going to be very soon." Hermione beamed and held on to Ron. Ginny looked lost in memories, and she turned to Harry.

"I want another one," she said, smiling.

"That can be arranged." Harry said as he kissed her neck. Ron looked somewhat uncomfortable and coughed slightly. Hermione gave him a 'you're hopeless' look.

Ginny giggled and resisted him, "Harry—the kids are right here." Harry laughed and turned slowly to look at Hermione, who looked white as a ghost.

"Hermione, you all right?" he said cautiously.

They all stared at Hermione. Her face fell as she squeaked, "Where's Victoria?" Her eyes darted back and forth and welled up with tears. She squeezed Ron's hand and sniffled. He tried to calm her down, but his own heart was racing. James and Isabelle noticed the panic and came over. They too, had not realized that Victoria was missing.

"Have you left her in Flourish and Blotts?" Harry asked, his eyes scanning the crowded street.

Hermione started breathing heavily, "No, at least, I don't think so...oh Ron she's so small," she cried.

Ginny came around and held her shoulders, "Now Hermione you've got to think of the baby, calm down, we'll find her," she said soothingly.

"No you bloody well won't!" Hermione retorted as she stormed into the store. Ginny looked taken aback.

"Sorry... it's her hormones," Ron said apologetically. Ginny nodded. They all hurried into the store after her and the scene made them uneasy. Hermione was nose to nose with a man with platinum blonde hair and pale skin. Ron's hands immediately clenched into fists,

"MALFOY!" Hermione was burning with rage as she interrogated their childhood enemy, "WHERE IS SHE!I know you did something to her you foul—you evil loathsome little cockroach!" Her hand flew up and Ron caught it.

Malfoy sneered, "I have no idea what you're talking about Weasley! What would I want to do with your foulness?" he spat.

Ron's eyes narrowed, "Watch your mouth Malfoy..."

Malfoy looked around as Pansy Parkinson came around into his arm, "Still, I can't say I married a crazy mudblood like you." Ron leapt at him, pinning him to the floor. This probably wouldn't have hurt much in their Hogwarts days, but quidditch practice for twelve years had paid off.

"I've held myself back too long," he said, punching Malfoy straight in the nose. Ginny turned James and Isabelle away from the scene. Hermione didn't even try to stop Ron, tears trickling down her red cheeks.

Malfoy reached out to Pansy, "Call the authorities!"

Ron laughed, "Maybe you haven't met my friend the Auror."

Harry walked up giving Ron a hand up.

"That's right, I _am_ the authorities," Harry said confidently. Malfoy staggered up, his lip and nose bleeding.

A little boy walked up to him with the same blonde hair, "Father, what happened?" Malfoy and Pansy grabbed him by the shirt and steered him out of the store. Malfoy paused just before he walked out.

"This isn't over Weasley," he hissed. He gave them a look of pure disgust before leaving. Ron straightened up his robes before he walked up to Hermione who was leaning on Ginny, crying.

"Why don't we look around honey, she must be here." Ron said quietly. Hermione nodded and began looking around piles of books. Her eyes frantically searched for the sight of Victoria's red pigtails. Harry had disappeared to the upper level, while Ginny sat James and Isabelle down and explained things to them.

Only just minutes after, Harry came down huffing, "I've just been checking upstairs, look what I've found," he said short of breath. Hermione swallowed, and nodded, her cheeks glistening with tears. They all climbed the stairs to the upper level and the sight shocked them.


	3. Drawings and Blood

They climbed the stairs, each step they took adding to their anxiety. Harry led the way and had his wand drawn. He swallowed hard and turned to the rest of them. Ron stood waiting with Hermione, who was constricting his hand so much that Ron felt his blood circulation cutting off. Her tears were temporarily stopped by fear. Ginny ended off the group with James and Isabelle hidden behind her.

"Alright, you have to stay calm, because there still might be—er—just follow me quietly okay?" he said softly. Everyone nodded quickly and slowly walked into the landing at the top of the stairs. Their mouths fell open at what they saw. There were the normal bookshelves upon book shelves lined with dust—but they noticed that they were walking amidst a mess of ripped book pages that went up to their ankles. Books were littered everywhere, fluttering in the gusts of wind caused by their movements. Drawings of some sort of a symbol were drawn in black and red all over the pages. They gingerly stepped farther and farther down the room, looking for Victoria. They were just in front of a large bookshelf stacked with books about magical creatures, when they heard a voice from behind the trolley beside it, hidden from their view.

""Yes…and then what's going to happen? Oh I'm glad you're going to keep me safe Nick. Why are you leaving?" Victoria said. Hermione leapt forward at the sound of her bright voice, but Harry stopped her with a cautious hand.

"No, wait here. There may be something else there…with her. Stay calm and I'll get her," he whispered, pursing his lips. Hermione grabbed Ron's sweater as Ron's familiar expression came over his face. Ginny held back James and Sarah, covering their eyes for what might happen.

He straightened his glasses, pointed his wand, and stepped behind the trolley. Harry saw nothing, except Victoria. He relaxed, lowered his wand and took a deep breath.

"Is it all right?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Yeah…it's okay…come and see this…" Harry replied, bending down. Hermione hurried over, followed by the others. She froze when she saw her daughter. Victoria was sitting on the ground, her back to them with a quill in her hands—which were covered in black ink. Hermione let out a tiny cry. Victoria heard the sound and turned her head around.

"Uncle Harry!" She shouted, smiling.

Harry squatted down beside her, "Hi sweetie…er, who were you talking to?" he said as he lifted her up.

"I was talking to my friend Nick, but he just left," she said normally. Harry looked at her apprehensively. He pulled out his wand and crept around the corner. His heart was racing when suddenly—WHAM! A large book fell with a clang off a shelf. Harry's face relaxed and he put his wand back.

"But—there's no one here," he said as he walked back to the group and put Victoria back in Ron's arms. Hermione hugged them both tight as she planted dozens of kisses on her daughter.

"Oh honey we were so worried! Don't you ever go away from us again!" She exclaimed.

Victoria pouted, "But I told Daddy I was going to meet Nick here, didn't I Daddy?" she asked sweetly. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Ron set her down and knelt down before her.

"You know that Nick isn't a real person, don't you?" Ron asked her.

Victoria shook her head furiously, "Yes he is, Daddy I talk to him and he tells me terrible things that are going to happen!" Harry looked from Ron, then to Hermione. He sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. He excused himself and went to check out the surroundings.

Hermione looked genuinely frightened, "What sorts of things does he tell you?"

Victoria looked at her feet. "I can't tell anyone," she said softly. Hermione was about to protest but something stopped her. It was Harry. He put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. He was grasping a sheet of paper with a scribbled symbol drawn on it. Ginny gasped. It appeared to be a tree, but—

"It's bleeding…." Ginny said in awe and horror. Drops of crimson blood oozed out of a gnarled black tree that had been hacked at. Hermione's eyes fell and she collapsed right into Harry's arms, the drops of blood dripping on her white maternity blouse.

Ron looked frantically at Victoria, "Honey what's this?" he asked, showing her the paper.

Victoria looked at the paper then right into his eyes with such innocence, as she said with no expression, "That's the wounded tree."

Harry stared at her, Hermione unconscious in his arms, "The wounded tree?" he asked, astounded that she even knew that word.

Victoria put her hands in her pockets, "Yes...it's where Nick lives," she explained. Everyone had their eyes transfixed on the little girl, who was plainly so naive that she didn't think it was a big deal.

She tugged at her pigtail while she continued, "I'm not supposed to tell you this but...he says that he sees bad things that are going to happen and the tree bleeds every time he sees it. He drew lots of pictures for me to see what it looks like...and it looked like fun, so he told me to draw them too."

Ron held her shoulders, "What bad things are going to happen love?"

She looked up at everyone who was waiting for her reply, "Well...I told you I can't tell you, Nick will get in trouble." Hermione's head moved as she regained consciousness and Harry stood her up.

Ron went to her and pulled her against him, kissing her quickly. "Are you alright my love?" he asked her, looking at her nervously. She nodded but didn't speak, holding her husband for support. Harry motioned at Ron to not tell her what Victoria had just told them and he understood. They all decided that Victoria wouldn't crack so they decided to leave. Isabelle held her sister's hand and walked ahead of the group with James. Harry saved a page and stuffed it in his pocket for evidence. They left the store much less upbeat then they were this morning. Ron stuffed his hands deep in his pockets.

"Harry, Ginny, why don't you guys come over to my house and we'll have dinner together?" Ron asked. Ginny looked at Harry and they both nodded in agreement.

"Sure we will, besides we couldn't separate James and Isabelle with a crow bar," Ginny said as she smiled. They all laughed and relieved some of the tension. James' green eyes were twinkling as he showed Isabelle his new robes and books, he was going to Hogwarts as well. They made plans for all the things they would do when they were in Hogwarts. James suddenly turned to Harry.

"Dad, can we get some ice cream?" he asked, fixing his glasses.

"Sure, my treat," Harry replied, ushering everyone over to the ice cream parlour. After Mr. Fortescue had disappeared in their sixth year, his son had taken over. There were so many changes that happened after the war with Voldemort, sometimes even little things that they failed to notice before. They all walked over to the umbrella-covered benches outside while Harry and Ron went inside to get ice cream for everyone. While they were waiting in line, Harry turned to Ron.

"Listen mate, I don't want to alarm Hermione because of her condition right now, so don't tell her more than she already knows alright?" he requested.

"Yeah I know…I just hope we'll find out what that whole 'Nick' thing is about. At first I thought she was just talking to her imaginary friend, but now…" Ron trailed off.

"Don't worry about it now, we'll talk later," Harry assured him with a weak smile. They arrived back outside with seven cones of the most delicious ice cream ever.

"Alright, who ordered the 'Fizzing Whizbee Vanilla' ?" he asked grinning. James, Victoria and Isabelle took their cones, licking their lips and laughing. Ginny, Ron and Hermione all ate 'Pumpkin Paradise' and Harry enjoyed a 'Sherbert lemon'. He licked the ice cream and smiled at the memory of his favourite headmaster. The children were giggling and licking the melting ice cream off their cones. Ginny and Hermione seemed deeply immersed in gossip and Ron was staring at his ice cream like he was trying to contemplate whether or not there was a hair in it. Everyone soon relaxed and forgot about the mishap of the day.


	4. It's Time

After finishing their scrumptious ice cream, the Weasleys and the Potters headed towards the portkey for Ron and Hermione's house. They walked to a spot that was rather secluded and grabbed what looked like an old tin can. They were sent with a whoosh, to just near the Burrow, where Ron had his mansion custom built (much to the joy of his mother). The door magically swung open when Ron stepped upon the doormat. Harry looked stunned and smirked.

"So this is what fame gets you, eh? Even your doors open for you," he said grinning.

"You're one to talk about fame Harry," Ron retorted, folding his arms, "Come on in then." Harry and the others stepped through the giant oak doors into the hallway of the Weasley mansion. The Weasley mansion….these words would have been laughed at in Harry's Hogwarts years. Harry had been here before but each time, it never ceased to amaze him. The whole house was floored with dark hardwood and the walls were wooden as well, made toresemble aVictorian house. Ron had paintings of his family up everywhere. He also managed to tastefully decorate the house with paintings (although that may have been Hermione's doing). A large grandfather clock stood near one of the two grand staircases and it was the exact replica of Mrs. Weasley's location clock. Everyone's indicator was currently pointing at 'home'. James and Isabelle ran forward, excitedly jabbering on about something. The patter of Victoria's feet followed them. Hermione walked in and turned to the group. She was about to say something when she looked at her blood-stained shirt and frowned.

"Oh bugger—I'm going to change, but as soon as I get back we'll decide what to eat for dinner!" She exclaimed, heading for the stairs.

"Be careful darling, walk slowly," Ron cautioned her. She waved her hands as if to say that she was alright.

"Ginny, why don't you go with her, I'm sure she'll need some help," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I think I will, just to be safe. Hermione's not always sane when she's pregnant," she smiled and left after Hermione. Harry and Ron were left alone. They walked over to the study and sat down in green squashy armchairs. Harry sighed.

He leaned in and started talking very quietly, "So Ron…about the 'situation', it's serious Ron...in all my days as an Auror, even after Voldemort himself—" Ron flinched still at the sound of his name, Harry continued, "Oh Ron get over it. He's gone. Dead...so as I was saying, this is serious dark magic and I'd keep an eye on your daughter really closely. I'll check up now and then. And I'll take this," he pulled the page out of his pocket, "To be tested at the ministry. See where it came from."

Harry turned his head while looking at the page. The tree appeared to have healed. It wasn't bleeding anymore. "That's odd...it—"

Harry started to say something, but was interrupted by a green puff of smoke, followed by the magical tying of a green string to Ron's index finger. Harry noticed the expression on Ron's face. He looked like he was going to be sick. He stood slowly and covered his face with his hands.

"Ohhh….no….bloody hell!" he expressed his words with a smack to his forehead, "My Quidditch game, Harry! I've missed the first game of the season! That's what the green string was for—work! They're probably off their bloody rocker, wondering why I haven't shown up!" Ron looked really queasy and Harry tried to think rationally, amidst Ron's blubbering. Honestly, what would he do without Hermione?

"Ron—why don't you just send them an owl and tell them you're on your way?" Harry asked sympathetically.

Ron shook his head, "No, it starts at 6:00—that's in five minutes!" he yelped, frowning.

"Then just apparate there! I'll explain to Hermione and the others. Go!" He shoved Ron to a corner. Ron nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Harry ventured out into the main hallway and was greeted by Hermione, who came down the stairs and clasped her hands together, "So, what shall we eat—where's Ron?" Harry explained the whole situation with her and she panicked, but slowly relaxed after Ginny's pleading.

"Okay so my choice of menu!" she exclaimed and walked into the kitchen. Harry and Ginny reluctantly followed her, remembering the last time she cooked. They rather unfortunately came down with a case of food poisoning. They walked into a kitchen that looked like it was out of a medieval magazine. A large brick oven was the focal point of the room and it was flanked by grey stone walls, that covered the entire room. On the wall opposite the oven was a gigantic fireplace that was currently not lit in the summer time. In between these two walls ran a long oak table, surrounded by enough chairs for the whole Weasley family. Hermione began pulling out pots and pans with her wand as she opened the window. The pans settled on top of the counter near the sink and Hermione's wand now prompted fresh vegetables to float from the garden in the window, as if pulled by an invisible string. James and Isabelle came running up.

"Dad, can we play outside?" James asked Harry, ever so sweetly.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny, who nodded, "Sure you can, go on." They ran out to the garden, skipping as they went. The little patter of Victoria's feet again followed them, much to the dismay of Isabelle. Harry looked at Ginny and Hermione who were happily chattering and waving their wands to cut up veggies.

"…I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" Hermione was saying to Ginny, "I mean, I've been trying to cook the muggle way and it tasted horrible! I can finally use my talents to cook—using magic!" she said, rolling her eyes. Half and hour later, the kitchen was filled with the smell of such wonderful food, that they'd only previously smelled coming from the burrow.

Hermione turned to them, "Dinner's ready!" Dishes that smelled of delicious care floated onto the table as scrumptious smells wafted into everyone's noses and made their mouth water. Even the kids came in to fill their tired tummies. Everyone sat down to eat just as the doorbell rang.

Ginny stood up, "I'll get it!" She went to the door and the kids naturally craned their necks to see who it was. Ginny brought some familiar faces into the kitchen.

"Uncle Fred! Uncle George!" Victoria ran up to hug them.

George picked her up, "Hey Vicky!" Fred and George were dressed in trim black suits with neatly cut hair.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You guys! I told you it was informal..."

Fred brushed his nails against his collar, "Well you know, when you got the money, you don't dress funny."

George continued, "Yes you see, because of our multi-million galleon business our house is so full of notes that we've begun using it as everything. Napkins, note pads, paper airplanes...loo seat covers." They all laughed. A second doorbell rang as the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered.

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly, "We let ourselves in dears."

Ginny waved it away, "That's alright mum, come and sit." Everyone sat together at the long table dishing out the wonderful food. Hermione got up and walked to the kitchen drawer, she brought back something that made Mr. Weasley's eyes light up.

"Is that—what I think it is?" Mr. Weasley asked happily.

"Yes, my parents sent it to me after they bought a new one. It's for you!" Hermione squealed.

Mr. Weasley looked teary-eyed, "A telly-phone! For me? Why bless you love!" he gave her a gigantic hug and examined his new possession. After they cleaned up—which consisted of a couple of spells—they all sat in the living room for tea and biscuits. Fred walked over to the kids and pulled out a purple velvet sack.

Isabelle's eyes widened, "Ooohhh have you brought us something?"

Fred nodded, "Look inside."

She shoved a hand to the bottom of the bag. "There's nothing inside!"

Fred laughed he called over to his brother, "George if you'd like to do the honours."

George pulled out his wand and pointed at the bag, "Encapsulate!" Fred immediately turned it over as dozens of candies fell out. The kids dropped to the floor opening every wrapper.

Hermione looked unsure, "Oh...that's a lot of sugar—," she looked around at everyone's expression, "Sorry, my parents are dentists," she said sheepishly, while everyone laughed quietly.

"So Harry, how's work going? Caught any criminals lately?" Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"Well, the usual…although I must say, you must have your hands full as well," Harry replied.

Mr.Weasley looked stressed as he answered Harry, "Yes well, I never thought that becoming Minister of Magic would mean more trouble than it would honour. Still, I have to say I enjoy the challenge. What good is a job that doesn't keep you on your toes eh?" he said smiling.

Hermione, half way through drinking her tea, set it down and looked like she was trying to decide upon something. Her brow furrowed, her eyes focused hard and she bit her lip. Harry had seen that look before on Ginny. Hermione clutched her stomach and yelled in pain. She looked at Harry and his worst fears came true. Time for the hospital.

A/N Please read and Review, I appreciate it. Thanks.


	5. The Birth of Baby Weasley

A/N: Enjoy, and please review. Thanks for the compliments btw!

Harry looked open-mouthed at Hermione.

She stammered a few words, "Yes...let's go!" she said, breathing heavily. Ginny asked her whether she had a baby bag ready and she nodded.

"_Accio baby bag_!" Ginny cried. It came flying down the stairs and Harry grabbed it.

Mrs. Weasley clasped her hands together, "Is it really time dear?"

Hermione once again nodded as she thought, _"Sure, it's a peach! You try shoving something out of your arse!" _

Everyone looked from one person to another, smiling.

Harry sat down beside her patting her hand, "It's alright, this'll be okay." She squeezed his hand and stood up, clutching her stomach. He led her to the door and handed her other arm to Ginny. Ginny quickly asked her parents to watch the kids while they took Hermione to St. Mungo's and to send Ron an owl straight away. Mrs. Weasley happily agreed and Victoria came running up.

"Grandma, what's happening?" she asked, tugging on her shawl.

Isabelle sighed, "Victoria, she's having the baby!" A smile spread across Victoria's face and she jumped up and down.

"My brother's here! My brother's here!" she screamed joyously.

Harry looked down at her, "Not yet, but you have to stay with Grandma and Grandpa and all the others for now." She stamped her foot and stormed away.

Mr.Weasley shooed at them to get going, "Don't worry, I think more chocolate rations will do the trick—now go!" he said smiling. Harry and Ginny left with Hermione to just in front of their house. He tapped a crack in the pavement with his wand, muttered a spell and a red telephone booth rose out of nowhere. They both looked around for unwanted visitors and then went inside. Ron tapped the phone number for St. Mungo's and in a flash they were gone. The telephone booth traveled all the way to the receiving area of the hospital. They checked in at the front desk. Hermione was taken into a room that mimicked what ever the patient desired. A nurse with bright pink hair walked in and confronted them.

"Hello, my name is Miralda. What have you chosen for your room?" she asked sweetly. Ginny reached into the bag and pulled out a picture of Ron and Hermione's bedroom. The nurse tapped the picture with her wand and instantly, the room became their bedroom. Harry was amazed, it looked exactly the same. Hermione slowly lay down on the bed, started breathing heavily and doubling over from the pain.

"Aaaaarrghhhh! Someone hit me with some spells please!" she cried shrilly. The nurse noticed her discomfort and hurried over.

"Oh dear, you must be closer to delivery than I thought! I'll just be a moment, you try to breathe dear. She scurried off out of the room and called in a healer. A few minutes later he walked in and smiled at Hermione. He was a tall, white-haired healer, with a small beard and a mustache. He quite reminded them of Father Christmas.

"There, there, you'll be fine in just a moment," he said calmly and put a spoon-like instrument to her forehead. He then pulled out something from his pocket that looked somewhat like a wristwatch. He tied it to Hermione's arm. It had, attached to it, a contraption that looked like the knob for a tap. He turned it counter-clockwise a couple of times and Hermione instantly stopped yelling. Her face relaxed and she sighed deeply.

"Thank you, Mr...?" she asked.

He grinned, "Mr. Bitmop. Or Healer Bitmop, whichever you like. So I take it that feels better then, eh love?"

She nodded, "I still feel some pain though, but very minimal."

"Yes that's normal, there's only so much of the elixir that can enter your body, it is too dangerous," he said. Hermione's face lit up.

"That wouldn't be the elixir of Heavendram? That was just recently produced in Russia?" she asked, feeling like she was in Hogwarts again.

He gave her a look that a teacher would give his best student and nodded, "You certainly have been reading the news, I take it?" he asked, impressed.

Hermione blushed slightly, "Well I teach some potions classes at Hogwarts."

"Oh very good! They are lucky to have such an informed professor." He smiled warmly. He pulled the elixir watch contraption off Hermione and shoved it in his pocket.

"So now all we have to do is wait. When it comes time for the actual delivery, the elixir will cease to work and you'll feel the pain again, although it'll only be for a few moments and then you'll have a bouncing baby in your hands! I'll be in to check on you and alert my nurse if anything goes wrong," he said grinning. Both him and the nurse left the room. Harry came and sat down on the bed next to her. Ginny sat on the other side. Just then, Ron bounded into the room. Hermione instantly smiled and Harry let Ron sit in his place.

Ron kissed her forehead and smiled, "You were great through Isabelle and Victoria, this will be even better."

Hermione half-smiled and held his trembling hand, "Are you alright love?"

He shook his head, "No I'm fine, just you know, I always get nervous...natural really."

She rolled her eyes, "You should have taken some Nervous Nougat from Fred and George."

Ron looked at her as if she was crazy, "Yeah and find my ears as long as my arms and my toes somewhere in Scandinavia? I don't think so," he said laughing.

Hermione laughed and then stared right into his blue eyes and rubbed her stomach, "This one's different...I can feel it. It's like a sixth sense for mothers..."

There came a knock at the door, followed by the Weasley clan. Hermione and Ron looked up and smiled.

"Hey everyone!" They said merrily. They all said their hellos and sat down on chairs that were conjured up in a wink. Victoria and Isabelle ran up to her and kissed her.

"Mummy! He's here! He's here!" Victoria shouted.

"Almost…" Hermione said, not having the heart to explain things to her again.

Mrs. Weasley sat down next to Hermione, "Hello dear, how is it then?"

"It's alright, I'm not in much pain and the healer says that all we have to do is wait," Hermione said quietly.

Ron twiddled his thumbs, "yeah...wait..."

They all sat in the room for about an hour, just chatting…anxiously. Hermione waited patiently, trying to keep her mind off of the little pain that she was in. A knock on the door revealed Hermione's parents.

Hermione hugged her parents, "I'm so glad you made it. It was so hard to find a telephone in the wizarding world."

"Yeah, those fellytones are scarce but there for emergencies. And I finally learned how to use one, right darling?" Ron asked Hermione with satisfaction.

She gave a nervous laugh when she got a hushed look from her parents who were trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yes dear you did," she said rubbing his arm. Harry had his arm around Ginny and was whispering to her as she giggled. Suddenly, a puff of smoke arose around Harry as a green piece of string tied itself magically to his finger.

He coughed and waved the smoke away, "I wish they wouldn't do that!"

Ron looked quizzical, "What? Work needs you _now_?"

Harry stood up, "Yeah, it's from the ministry, I'm needed there."

Hermione's dad lifted a finger, "Like a pager!" Everyone but Hermione looked at him oddly.

Hermione nodded, "Yes Dad," she said with a nervous laugh.

Mr.Weasley stood up, "Harold, I actually studied 'pagers' and other communicative devices, you know?" he said smugly. Hermione's dad looked impressed and started a conversation with him.

Harry said good-bye reluctantly, "Alright so I'll see you guys later, let me know if anything happens. Bye!" Harry left and Ginny stood up.

She walked over to her brother, "Ron, I thought you were at your game today?"

"Oh no! Ron your game! I want you to go but I..." Hermione said, worriedly.

Ron held up a hand, "No, Hermione, I'm staying here with you."

She smiled warmly, "but darling..."

Ron sighed, "No, I'm staying…but they _will_ notice no keeper…actually I should probably just apparate there and tell them, the stand-in keeper will take my place," he said guiltily. Ron vanished with a pop.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione, "He loves you a lot you know. I was always afraid that because of his stubbornness and—er—odd qualities, he wouldn't be able to tell a girl how he felt. But he did and I'm proud of him."

Hermione laughed, "Yes he did, after six years. But I'm glad he did. Can you imagine me being Mrs. Krum? Sounds like a cookie make," she said as they both laughed. Hermione suddenly squeezed her eyes and lurched forward.

Ginny stood up, "Ooohhh, here it comes!" She ran outside to get the healer, who came running in. He held up something that looked like a sort of cross between an etch-a-sketch and an x-ray machine. He held it up to Hermione's stomach and it turned a lime green colour.

Hr. Bitmop nodded, "Yes the time has come!" he said, smiling.

Miralda the nurse came in and shooed everyone out, "Out out, only one person can stay with her." Ginny stayed by Hermione.

Hermione threw her head back onto the pillow, "Ron!"

He came vaulting in the door, "I'm here love, it's alright, and they've got a replacement." He sat by her and held her hand, "Let's do this."


	6. Happiness ShortLived

Hermione's screams echoed throughout the hallway. Quite a while later, Ginny walked out of Hermione's room to a crowd of anxious eyes. Everyone was sitting in the lobby, pacing, peering and twiddling their thumbs. When Ginny came in they all stood up almost naturally.

She was grinning from ear to ear, "It was beautiful...and it's a BOY!" she said, wiping a tear from her eye. They all started cheering and chattering. Miralda's frazzled expression came around the corner. She hissed at them to keep their voices down.

Mrs. Granger held Ginny's hand, "Can I see my new grandson and my daughter?" Ginny nodded ushering them all to the room. Hermione hugged her mother with one arm as she came to her. She held her new baby boy with the other arm and kissed him softly, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes. Victoria, Isabelle and James were close by, ogling at the new arrival. Victoria planted dozens of kisses on her brother's small cheek and triumphed.

"I told you Mummy! It is a boy!" she said lifting up her chin defiantly. Hermione nodded, thinking that she had a fifty-fifty chance anyways. Hermione gave the baby to Ron, who held his son, wrapped in a fuzzy blue blanket. He stared at him with the most love a father could give a child. He held his little finger and smiled.

Hr. Bitmop smiled, "Hermione was great, she would get an 'outstanding' were this a test! Congratulations to all," he said warmly and left the room.

Hermione beamed and Mrs. Weasley herself was on the brink of tears, "So, what did you name him then?" she asked looking at both of them simultaneously. Ron looked up from the baby and looked at Hermione and smiled.

She returned his smile and cleared her throat, "Well, we named him Andrew, after Ron's grandfather," she said, rubbing his arm. Mrs. Weasley let out an exclamation of joy.

Ron puffed out his chest, "The name Andrew means strong, manly and courageous, wicked eh?" he stated, looking at Fred and George.

Fred laughed, "Yeah, I hope he's more manly than you...I think Ron means 'Dainty git,' he said snorting.

Ron narrowed his eyes, "Yes have your laugh...I'm too excited right now." The nurse Miralda came in.

"Hello dears, I'm afraid that I'll have to take the wee one to the baby room now," she said, extending her arms. Ron nodded and handed the baby to her. She smiled and walked out, cradling him carefully. Ron walked over to Hermione, sat there for a while and just hugged her.

He kissed her forehead looked into her eyes, "I love you," he said stroking her cheek.

"I love you too," she replied, holding his hand. Some time later, a loud crack delivered Harry. He was out of breath and looked panic-stricken.

"Where...is...your son?" he said between gasps.

Ron looked up, "How'd you know? He was just delivered!"

Harry raised his voice, "Where is he!" he said, his nostrils flaring dangerously.

Ron was taken aback, "In the baby room," he said quietly , "...what's up mate?" he finished, staring at Harry's odd behaviour. A worried look came over Hermione, as the atmosphere became foreboding. Harry darted out of the room, Ron at his heels. Harry didn't stop till he reached the baby room. He looked frantically at Ron.

"Ron is your son in here?" he asked quickly. Ron looked around the room and he saw the baby basket for 'Weasley.' It was empty.

"No, he's not here," Ron said, a lump forming in his throat. Harry dashed off and spoke to the nurse.

"Where is the Weasley's son?" he asked loudly.

She looked surprised, "Well, I thought you knew? Your father—," she pointed at Ron, "took him out of here a while ago...said the mother wanted him."

Ron gulped, "Harry...dad's in Hermione's room…so then who…" he trailed off, looking at Harry wearily.

Harry slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed deeply, "Okay, Ron, listen, I went to check out the paper with the wounded tree at the ministry. It was tested for hexes and things and well...when we were testing it, it started to bleed again, but this time...it was bleeding words on the back—"_He who is_ _born tonight is the one with the power to reign."_ I immediately thought of Victoria and Nick telling her omens. I think your son is in dan—," he stopped when they both turned around to loud breathing. Hermione stood there behind them, breathing heavily, her face white and terror in her eyes. She felt like someone had clutched her heart. Ron immediately reached out to her. She pushed him away, the gasps of air now colliding with her choking sobs.

"Where did they take him!" She screeched, staring madly into Harry's eyes. Harry looked down at the floor.

Ron spoke to her gently, "Come here my love it'll be alright." She kept backing away and yelling over and over again for her child.

"Where...oh god...my poor Andrew," she whispered, the tears started to flow like a dam being released. She buried her face in her hands crying, taking large gasps of air. She was trembling. Ron ran to her and pulled her against him, not allowing her to go. She eventually gave in sobbed on his chest, her hands around his neck. He stroked her hair and back, gently soothing her and consoling her. The sobs died down and she was somewhat calm. He led her back to the room and sat her down on the bed. He told the elders what happened in a hushed voice, and ordered them to stay with her. Ron went back outside to Harry who was leaning his face against a room window. It felt cool on his hot cheeks and forehead.

"Harry, tell me something, anything...what do we do?" Ron asked, clearly shaking himself.

Harry turned around and put a hand on Ron's shoulder, "You know that you guys are like my family and I'd do anything for you."

Ron gave a half-smile, "Yeah and you've been great mate. By the way, we named him Andrew."

Harry looked at him, his heart aching for his friends' pain, "I know it hardly seems appropriate but congratulations…" he said hugging him, solemnly. Ron thanked him, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We just don't know where to start...I mean, who took your son? And what do they want with him? It just doesn't make any sense..." Harry said exasperatedly.

Ron pressed his fingers against his temples. It was hard for him to think like Harry, like an Auror, "Okay, so we know that there's this Nick fellow, that talks to Victoria and tells her things that are to happen. And every time he hears something new the tree bleeds right? and now—what was it—someone born tonight with powers to reign...what does that mean?" Ron said, raising a hand in the air.

Harry looked furtively at Ron, "It means that a baby that was born tonight, your son, has the capacity to be a great ruler. But then, how is _that _and Nick connected?" He strained, racked his brains but...nothing.

"He asked me questions...about mummy..." said a quiet voice behind them. Ron and Harry simultaneously turned around, staring down into the face of Victoria.

She continued, "He told me mummy was having a baby...and you told me she was going to, Daddy...and then he said that she was going to have a boy...and I believed him—I told you didn't I daddy?" she said frowning.

Ron knelt down infront of her, "Yes you did honey and I was wrong not to believe you."

She smiled, "It's okay," she said twirling a loose strand of hair in her fingers. Harry came down beside Ron and coaxed Victoria into telling him more.

"Well, he said that bad things were going to happen, the tree was bleeding again...and that someone was to hurt our family. But he said he'd keep us safe, Uncle Harry...and I believed him, so I didn't tell you...and now baby Andrew's gone!" Her mouth trembled as she spoke.

Harry shook his head, "It wasn't your fault love, there are bad people in this world...did—Nick tell you anything else?" he asked, grasping as straws.

She shook her head and looked at him, "Why don't you talk to him?" Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Is Nick..a boy?" Ron asked, looking in her eyes.

Victoria nodded, "Just a little boy."

Ron strained to understand, "But...where does he-he—_live_?" he questioned, his head hurting.

She chewed her lip, "Erm...he just talks to me, sometimes in my mirror and sometimes he appears in my closet. He's really nice you know?"

Ron sighed, "He may not be darling, next time you see him, you call Uncle Harry or me alright?" he told her clearly. She furiously nodded and headed back into the room.

Harry held his chin, "Hm...if we can get this boy to talk to us, we might just save Andrew, "Harry thought hard, "I don't know whether to say this Nick child is good or evil...I'll send an owl to the ministry right away, you go with your wife—and don't leave my best friend alone for a minute." He smirked and walked down to the hospital's owlery. Ron walked into Hermione's room, reluctant to see everyone's faces. They all looked at him for answers.

"Harry's looking into it...it'll be okay," he said lamely, not wanting them to be scared.

Mr. Weasley got up, "Well, good god, it has been a day hasn't it? Shall I take the children home Ron? Ginny?"

Ron ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah...just keep with them all the time."

Arthur Weasley smiled, "They didn't make me Minister of Magic for nothing you know?" Ron nodded. The room slowly emptied until only Ron, Hermione and Ginny were left. Ginny, sensing that they wanted some time got up. Hermione looked up from her tear-streaked face.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Ginny pointed at the door, "I think I'll go see Harry, where is he?"

"In the Owlery," Ron answered. Ginny left and Ron hugged his wife. They both lay on the bed while he held her twitching figure. She let out a tear now and then.

Ron kissed her forehead, "It'll be okay love, if anything, Harry'll find our son...I know he will."

Ron hugged his wife as Harry turned around to see his. Ginny's silky red hair swished around her shoulders as she walked to Harry. Dozens of different owls fluttered in and out of the windows of the Owlery. She said nothing, and simply wrapped her arms around him, sighing deeply. They just stood there for a minute of two, calming their nerves.

Ginny looked up into Harry's sullen green eyes, "Hermione told me what happened...it's horrible," she painfully said. Harry broke away from her and sat down on a bench, burying his face in his hands. He let out a long breath, then resting his chin on his hand, he motioned for Ginny to sit beside him. She walked over and sat next to him.

Harry held her hand and stared at the floor, "You know, Ron is my best mate and so is Hermione. I feel just like I did when I saw you lying in the chamber of secrets...tense...I just have to find Andrew and...I just have to," he repeated, his eyes focused on the window. He had the sort of look where you could tell his brain was in overdrive, but he didn't show it in his eyes.

"I know, I know Harry," Ginny soothed, "and you will...my heart tells me that you'll go to any lengths to save our new godson." Harry looked at her in amazement.

"Oh, did Ron not tell you? Yes, they made us his godparents," she said warmly. Harry smiled weakly. Ginny paused for a few moments.

"So, what do you think of everything? Who has taken baby Andrew?" she asked, not knowing how much Harry would tell her.

Harry bit his lower lip, "Well, I think there's more to that tree...and Nick...it's all so confusing. I really need to keep a close watch on Victoria. Maybe we should stay with them for a while."

Ginny nodded in agreement, "Definitely, I think Hermione could use my help. And you could watch over Vi—" At that moment, a fluttering grey owl came swooping in and landed on Harry's lap. Harry pet the massive bird and untied the letter from its leg. He scanned it, his eyes darting from one side to the other. He stared straight ahead after reading it, hardly breathing at all.

He looked at Ginny, "The ministry is notified of the disappearance and I need to go at once to meet with the other Aurors."

"Do you have to go now?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah I do...the bleeding paper is gone, it's disintegrated." Ginny covered her open mouth as she gasped. And just like that, Harry was gone in a loud crack that made the birds twitch.


	7. At the Ministry

Harry appeared at the Ministry of Magic, in the Criminal Offenses hallway. He walked past the bronze statue of the Arctic Centaur and into a room on the left, where busy voices were heard. He walked into a large conference room to find the Minister of Criminal Offenses at the end of a long cherry wood table. His hands were flailing about and his face was the same colour as his curly red hair. His gold-rimmed single monocle stayed tightly in his left eye. He was talking—or rather yelling—at four people who surrounded the table, two witches and two wizards. Harry knew them well, as they were aurors who had worked with him before. One witch was named Suzanna. She was young, with blonde hair and green eyes. She had a pointy nose and was looking rather amused by what was going on. The other witch, Joanne, looked very stern, with a long dark brown ponytail. She wore glasses with no frames and was looking intently at the Minister as he shouted. Harry knew her to be very intelligent (perhaps even more than Hermione). Jamie, one of the wizards, was red-haired, well-built and extremely friendly. They were all carefully listening to the Minister, who was apparently lecturing them on keeping on top of things. All except for the fourth wizard that Harry did not recognize. He looked to be in his late thirties and stayed firmly in his seat, smoking his pipe, but still listening. He wore a long trench coat and wore his black hair gelled back behind his ears. Everyone went silent and turned to look as soon as they realized that Harry was there.

Mr. Hawking, the Minister, peered at him closely, "Hello Harry, come in," he said loudly.

"Good day, Minister," Harry said as he walked over to the table and sat down. He received looks of acknowledgement from his friends.

The minister faced Harry and talked to him, "So...I've arranged our best aurors for this case, and one from out of town, from the branch in Edinburgh . Harry, meet Cedric McTavish." The name Cedric sent shivers down his Harry's back. He hadn't forgotten Cedric Diggory's death 'til this day.

Harry met the gaze of Cedric, who stuck out his free hand smiling, "Pleased to meet ye, Harry," he spoke with a thick Scottish accent. Harry shook it and greeted him.

"Well, now that you're acquainted, we need to address the situation as a whole. You five are the prime aurors on this case and need to devise a plan quickly and efficiently," Mr. Hawking demanded, pursing his lips.

Harry stood up, "Hello everyone, er—I have to say something before we begin, that is a personal request from me. Alright, this matter is important to me and I know we're not supposed to get 'emotionally involved,' but this case is different. The victims, my best friends, have lost their child, who is my godson. I am putting all of my effort into this job and if you can't, then I'm sorry but you're not cut out for this mission." Suzanna's mouth popped open, Joanne squinted, Jamie looked surprised and Cedric continued smoking.

Jamie's face softened and smiled, "Harry, we know you're a hard-working auror and if this is important to you, then as your fellow aurors, I think we should happily oblige to your plan," he said, looking at the others. Suzanna sighed deeply and agreed with a grin.

"Alright Harry, I will do my best," Joanne said, solemnly. Cedric gave an agreeing nod as well.

"Thank you all, I have faith in you," Harry told them earnestly.

"Well, now that's settled, perhaps we should all talk of a plan," Mr. Hawking said, huffing. Harry sat down and told them of his idea of staying at the Weasley house. Mr. Hawking stood leaning on the table with his hands. He heard Harry's idea and his expression became unsure.

"Do you think that is wise, Harry? Won't it only discourage the appearance of—Nick—was it?" the minister asked, frowning. Harry shook is head in disagreement.

"Not really. If I have guessed correctly, I think he will try to contact Victoria again," Harry said, looking to the others.

Suzanna sat up and nodded, "I think you're right Harry, he _is_, only a child. Children make mistakes. Who's to say he won't make the mistake of trying to talk to her again?" she said, raising her hands in the air. Jamie expressed his accord as well and thought Harry's idea was good. Mr. Hawking stood silent, in the back of the room. Joanne chewed on the end of her pen, staring at her notebook.

A moment later, she spoke, "But…Harry, what is this boy's connection with the Weasley's infant? Why would a child want to kidnap a baby? Are we to assume he has an accomplice?" she said, raising the concern Harry himself was thinking.

"I think it would be safe to say, yes, he _is_ working for someone and that accomplice has a need for the baby," Harry replied, straightening his glasses. A tiny bead of sweat rolled off the end of his nose. He was nervous, anxious and hoping to find more answers from his co-workers. Cedric leaned forward in his chair. He let out a small puff of smoke and peered closely at Harry.

"Ye know, the bit o' paper ye left wi' before, Harry? What did it say, now?" Cedric asked. Harry pulled out a bit of parchment on which he had copied down the words to the 'prophecy.' He handed it to Cedric. Cedric peered at it closely and his blue eyes scanned the words. He set in on the table and leaned back, folding his hands.

A few moments later he spoke, looking out the window, "_The power to reign_," he spoke, repeating the first words of the prophecy, "Does this 'accomplice' want the wee one to rule o'er the world? A bit small to be the next Voldemort, eh?" he said, chuckling slightly.

"I don't know exactly what he wants with him, and now we know less because the paper disintegrated. Although it would be odd to kidnap a baby…there's no use in that," Harry said, biting his lip. Jamie was about to say something but Mr. Hawking interjected.

"Alright, well, we've thought some of this matter. I think it is best that Harry carries on with his part of the plan and we meet again to see how that goes," he suggested, adjusting his monocle.

"Now wait a minute…maybe he wants to raise him, you know until he's old enough to 'reign'," Jamie said, continuing his original sentence. Harry's eyes widened. Jamie _did _have a point. Harry didn't have time to agree though, because there was a puff of purple smoke which left a purple string tied to his finger.

Harry closed his eyes and then opened them slowly, "Purple is family, it's an emergency. I have to go." And with that, Harry was gone again.

A/N: I know this chapter is kinda short but don't worry--the next chapter will rock your socks! Thanks for the reviews--please review if you haven't! and stay tuned!


	8. Tears and Mirrors

Ginny stood in Hermione's hospital room arguing with her brother. A familiar puff of smoke noted the entrance of Harry. He looked frantic.

He spoke quickly, "Ginny? Did you call me?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes I did, Harry! Hermione and Ron aren't letting us stay with them!" she exclaimed, her hands on her hips.

Harry exhaled, "I thought…it was an emergency!" he said shaking his head, "But Ron—why not?" Harry continued.

Ron looked at the floor, "Well, I think I can take care of myself and my family, that's all," he said, mumbling slightly.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder, "I know you can mate, all we're saying is that at this particular time...you need all the protection you can get. And Ginny will help too," he said, motioning his head towards her. She came over and held Ron's shoulders as well, and she smiled. Ron looked up to Hermione, who nodded, her eyes still damp.

Ron gave in, "Okay. Should we go then?" he asked quietly. They all nodded in agreement and started packing Hermione's things. As they walked towards the exit, Harry stopped walking abruptly.

"Oh shoot, I forgot my wand—Ron, will you come back with me to get it?" Harry asked, looking at Ron, who went back with him. They ushered the girls to go on without them.

Once they were back in the room Harry turned to Ron, "Ron, I didn't forget my wand but I need to talk to you," he said in a whisper.

Ron looked worried, "What is it?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"The Minister of special offenses gathered a team for me—" Harry started.

Ron cut him off, "Mr. Hawking? Yeah I know him through dad."

Harry continued, "Yeah—and I'm going to be working with them to find Andrew. They're honestly the best, mate. That's why I need to stay at your house—to keep an eye on Victoria," he finished, waiting to hear Ron's reaction.

Ron said nothing but, "Okay." They walked back to the telephone booth and were sent back to the mansion. They entered in the middle of the living room, where Hermione and Ginny had already arrived. Ginny sat with sat Hermione crying in her shoulder. The sound of children came from the room next to them. It appeared that everyone else had gone home. The girls looked up at their husbands who walked over and sat down on the couch across from them.

Hermione quickly wiped a hand across her eyes, "I'm sorry everyone, I know I must sound really annoying, crying all the time," she said sniffing.

Ginny shook her head, "No darling, we understand. You cry all you want," she soothed, rubbing her back. Hermione then stood up abruptly and walked quickly to the kitchen.

Ginny got up to run after her and Ron grabbed her, "No, Ginny. Leave her alone a while...to calm down." They all sat there in silence.

Harry weaved his fingers together and courageously started a conversation, "So, I've been thinking. And I think that really powerful magic is at hand here—and that the person who took your son is some sort of an Metamorphmagus, because he could change into your father. He also knew what your father looked like…"

"Yeah well, the whole bloody world does! He's the Minister of Magic and he's in the newspaper almost every day," Ron said, frustrated.

Harry snapped a finger, "Shoot, I forgot." They sat in silence for a minute.

Harry got up, "I need a drink," he said, exhaling slowly.

Ron looked up at him, "There's some butterbeer in the fridge," he said, leaning back on the couch. Harry nodded and left the room to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a frosty bottle of butterbeer. He stared out the window while it slipped down his throat. The sky outside was darkening and not a ray of sun was visible. _Nothing is more important to me than my friends…_, he thought. He'd had difficult cases, but none so personal. The thought of it made him angry, that someone was trying to hurt his friends. His fingers tightened around the bottle and the muscles in his arm went rigid. He sipped the last of the butterbeer and threw the bottle in the rubbish bin.

Still staring out the window, he talked to himself aloud, "What am I going to do?" he asked himself weakly. He turned around and sighed. Hermione's figure stood in the far doorway. She was staring at Harry, tears on the brink. Harry stared at her and slowly opened his arms. She hurried over to him fell into his arms. Harry held his best friend. She clutched his shirt and hugged him tightly. She didn't have to say anything, Harry understood what she trying to say and it was something along the lines of finding her son.

"Oh, Harry…" she sobbed.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll find him," Harry vowed, holding her tightly. After a minute or two, they both looked up and their ears tuned in the sound of fighting children.

Hermione broke away, as she whispered, "Isabelle." She hustled over to the play room next to the kitchen. They scene was odd. James was standing away from Isabelle and Victoria who were at it. Victoria was on the floor, crying, and huddled in a bunch.

Isabelle was yelling at her, "I TOLD YOU NICK ISN"T REAL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Hermione came in front of her, picked up Victoria and stroked her hair gently.

She turned to face Isabelle, "Isa, what's happening!"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "She said that Nick is in her room." Hermione looked at Harry who closed his eyes.

_"Oh no..." _they both thought in unison.He broke into a run for Victoria's bedroom.

The door of Victoria's bedroom flung open, revealing the image of Harry's panting figure, wand at the ready. He crept in, his eyes scanning the room carefully, cautiously.

He muttered, "Lumos…" and the room was illuminated. He went for the open closet door and looked inside and—nothing. He breathed hard and stepped around the white four-poster bed, to the dresser. Misplaced jewelry and hair ribbons covered the table. Nothing was there as well. He stooped low and checked under the bed as well, which showed nothing but hat boxes and dolls. He stood up and tried to catch his breath a little. He retracted his wand, putting it back in his pocket. He still felt an odd presence in the room so his eyes were darting everywhere. Exhausted from running around everywhere, he sat on the bed for just a second…until a peculiar tingle aroused on the back of his neck. A blinding red flash of light made him jump up and spin towards the full-length mirror, his heart hammering. He barely had a chance to even realize what was going on when the glass split, cracked and shattered into a million pieces, flying towards him. He dove for the other side of the bed, his hands somewhat covering his jet black hair. He fell to the floor unconscious, with bits of glass wedged into crevices on his body that you could only imagine. The floor was littered with shards of glass jutting out from every fiber in the carpet, mirroring the reflection of the figure that stood over Harry's motionless form.


	9. Odd Awkenings

Harry awoke in excruciating pain. He was staring up at a pitch black ceiling, with every inch of his body aching. He knew he was in a bed and his shirt was off. He was in a room that was so dark he couldn't see his own hand. He sat up painfully and then fell back down, trying not to let tears escape his eyes. It felt like daggers pinched his every muscle if he tried to move. He let out a cry of exasperation and breathed heavily. He agonizingly moved a hand over his chest, which was covered with bandages. His hands were bandaged as well.

The door suddenly opened, flooding the room with an eerie red light. The sudden invasion of light pierced Harry's eyes. He shielded his eyes. He uncovered them and tried to focus his eyes on the image that stood before him. As soon as his eyes adjusted he saw a person coming towards him. The image focused…it was a child. A boy. Nick. The boy came closer to Harry and bent over him. He looked about Victoria's age, with dark brown, overgrown hair. Steel grey eyes looked at him, with something that mimicked innocence. Harry was surprised to see this in him. He was expecting a monster of a child. His emotions had a hold of him still. This was the boy that had put Harry in so much pain. Harry's eyes narrowed at him as he pulled away from him. The boy put out a hand to Harry's neck and Harry slapped it away.

The boy spoke, "Please, my name is Nick….do not be afraid—you are hurt," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah well I bloody well know that!" Harry said sitting up abruptly and then shrinking back from the pain.

"I am sorry…it's just that you were in the room when I was trying to get through the mirror! I promise I didn't want to hurt you. While I tried to go through, the mirror cracked! This never happens, you must believe me! You must be a special person…..the force field through the mirror only cracks when it's face to face with powerful magic. That's why I brought you here. The pieces of glass are gone but…I'm afraid you're still in pain. I didn't want this to happen!"

Harry sat up now, clenching his teeth, "Yeah—I don't think so! I think you're trying to get at my niece and getting rid of me at the same time!" he spat fiercely.

"No! I would never hurt Victoria…she's my friend—it's just my master….he—"

"I don't care! I'm going home!" Harry cut him off and stood up. He gritted his teeth and searched for his wand, in the odd red light. Nick pulled it out and handed it to him.

"You should not be up—it's not good for you," he said quietly.

Harry snatched his wand and grabbed his robe from the stool next to him, "I think I know what's good for me thanks! And the next time you'll see me is from the cells of Azkaban!" he yelled, apparating out. Nick stared at the man leaving and felt sorry for him, because he did not know what was to come.

An insanely loud crack echoed throughout the Weasley mansion. Harry appeared in the living room and could barely stand up, he collapsed on a couch. Footsteps were heard running down the gigantic winding staircase. Ginny saw Harry lying on the couch and ran faster than her feet could carry her. She fell down beside him on the floor and put a hand to his clammy forehead. She was breathing in long gasps and her lip was trembling. She felt the bandages on his chest and his cut hands.

"Oh Harry, wake up darling. It's me…Ginny…oh god.." She wept, running her thumb over his cheek, wanting him to wake up. Harry's intense green eyes showed when he opened them slightly. He weakly reached for her hand.

"Ginny…" he whispered.

"Oh thank heavens…" Ginny said, tears streaming down her face. Harry slowly sat up and coughed slightly. He motioned for her to sit next to him. Ginny was crying now and sat down beside him. She stared into his eyes, searching his face.

"Are you okay, Harry? When you ran up to Victoria's room Hermione and I ran after you and when I went in….you weren't there!….and I heard you apparate just now and I ran….and look at you…you're…," she burst out in great sobs, "_Why_ did you become an auror! You know what you put me through? I was scared out of my wits!… oh Harry…" she cried furiously and looked down in her lap. Harry lifted up her chin and locked his eyes with hers.

"It's alright love, I'm here, and I'm okay—honestly I feel alright…one or two days and I'll be fine. I know it must have been terrible for you. Hey…hey…I love you. You know I'd never leave you, right?" he said softly. Ginny smiled amidst a river of tears. She nodded and kissed him. She wrapped her arms gently around him as he twitched from the pain.

Ron and Hermione came from the garden outside, holding hands. They stopped when they saw Harry and Ginny and then hurried over. Ron's eyes widened familiarly.

"Bloody hell, Harry! When did you get here?" he asked, "and what happened to you?"

Harry smiled weakly. "I just got back now….where have you been mate?" he said. Hermione surfaced from behind.

"Me and Ginny ran after you and when we didn't find you…we got worried. Ron took me outside to get some fresh air. We were just coming to check on Ginny, what on earth happened to you, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at his bandages.

"I'm okay. It was actually worse at first, but now it just feels a bit sore. The healing must have been pretty strong…" Harry said, trailing off when he saw everyone's reaction. The look on everyone else's faces was as if to say _"What healing?" _but no one said anything. There was a long pause and then Harry finally answered the questions that they were all wondering.

"Right…you want to know what happened, so listen—there's something not completely clear here, and that's the question of Nick." Ron gave Harry a look and Harry continued, "and Hermione, we haven't been completely honest with you because we didn't want to upset you when you were pregnant. I think you should know everything though." Ron and Hermione sat opposite Harry and Ginny. Hermione started at Harry intently as he continued and launched into the whole ordeal, telling them exactly what Nick had told him.

Ron looked puzzled, "So…we need to find out…"

"…who Nick's master is," Harry finished for him.

They all sat there a while and were silently lost amidst their thoughts. Hermione stared at a red vase on the table next to her, leaning into Ron's shoulder. Ron was staring at the beige rug and Ginny and Harry closed their eyes for a moment and then looked around, not knowing what to say. Hermione's eyes traveled the length of the room and rested on Harry. She straightened herself up and went over to him. Ron's eyes followed her—clearly surprised by this sudden movement. Hermione knelt beside Harry and looked at him with fearful eyes. She quickly glanced at Ginny and then back to Harry, who was looking at her expressionlessly. Hermione looked down at the floor as she started to speak.

"Harry, I know that what you're doing is part of your job, but…" She began and looked up at him. Harry was surprised to see emotion welling in her eyes. She continued, "But...I can't—I won't let you go through this! Look what's happened to you! and Ginny, she's so worried…you've already done so much for us..." She paused, as if contemplating what to say.

Harry sat firm, poised, intent, "I'm not going anywhere Hermione. I won't," he said, shaking his head.

Hermione burst out, "Yes you are! I already lost my son, I'm not going to lose my best friend as well!" She shrieked, angry tears streaming down her face. All the while her gaze not shifting from Harry. Harry's expression softened as he reached for her hands.

"Hey...wasn't it you that told me to do whatever it takes to find Andrew? Now you want me to stop? Why the change of heart?" he asked gently.

"I…I...I didn't realize how dangerous it was. What I was getting you into—" She began.

Harry cut her off, "You didn't get me into this, I did—when I became an auror, and more importantly when I made the decision, twenty-three years ago, to be your friend."

Hermione looked moved by what Harry had said and she smiled, the first one Harry had seen in a long time.

Ron looked lost in thought, "Has it really been that long?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, "it has..." she replied, sighing.

"At least Trelawny got something right..." Ron muttered. His subtle joke made every one burst out in a giggle.

Hermione stopped laughing and said, "Alright Harry, just promise me something...be careful. Just be careful." Harry nodded.

He stood up, "I think I'm okay now, I can't feel much pain. I think the healing may have worked extremely well—the stuff that Nick did." Hermione winced at the mention of his name. Harry left to take a shower.

Ginny held Hermione's arm and smiled sweetly, "Come on honey, let's go fix something to eat...gosh it's seven-o-clock already." Hermione nodded and the both of them left towards the kitchen. Ron lied down on the couch and closed his eyes to rest a bit. It was interrupted shortly by a tug on his shirt. Ron opened his eyes to find Victoria there.

He sat up, "What's wrong honey? Is something the matter?" She nodded, and was hesitant to speak.

"What sweetie? Tell daddy," Ron coaxed her. He picked her up and put her on his lap, kissing her cheek.

"Is baby Andrew coming back daddy?" She asked, clearly concerned. Ron's jaw twitched. Children were so intuitive and deeply scarred by childhood experiences. He didn't want to lie to her, or to himself.

"Yeah...he will be back honey. Uncle Harry's going to bring him back. I don't know when, though, so you'll have to be patient," Ron answered delicately.

"but...uncle Harry's hurt. I saw him," she protested as her eyebrows knit.

Ron's did the same thing, "You saw us just now? Talking in here?" He asked, afraid of what she might have heard.

She shook her head, "No daddy, I saw him in the mirror, talking to Nick."

Ron's face drastically fell, as thoughts scrambled in his head. The _mirror? but wasn't it broken?_ Come to think of it...no one had actually gone _back_ into the room after they saw it...and Harry apparated in the living room. So...maybe. His mind remembered Victoria.

"Er, sweetie, why don't you go into the kitchen with mummy and aunt Ginny...where's Isabelle and James?"

"They're playing in our toy room...and Isabell said I can't play with them...but I'm glad _you're_ my friend daddy," she said, smiling.

Ron's heart melted, "Yes...we are best friends forever. I'll talk to you a little later alright darling? Now go in the kitchen, and I'll be right back." Victoria walked away and as soon as she was out of sight Ron immediately started running towards the playroom which was upstairs. He flew up the staircase, to the right hallway and pushed open the first door on the right. Sure enough, Isabelle and James were laughing, playing wizard's chess. They looked up to see Ron, huffing.

James squinted, "Are you alright uncle Ron? You like you've got a nasty doxy wing stuck in your head," he snorted, as him and Isabelle both shrieked with laughter. Ron—clearly not understanding their odd joke—spoke in short words.

"Good—don't—leave here—until I come back—okay?" he told them, panting. They both nodded, now rolling on the floor with laughter. Ron left to Victoria's room, which was in the left hallway, the second door to the right. He pulled out his wand, and crept inside.

He was surprised to see someone standing there already. His mouth dropped open as he asked, "What are _you_ doing here?"


	10. Calm Before the Storm

Harry turned around to see Ron aiming his wand at him.

"Ron—why are you pointing your wand at me?" Harry asked, baffled. Ron's expression relaxed. He lowered his wand and looked at the room.

"Oh...I came up to check out—you know—_the scene of the crime_. I thought you were taking a shower and..." Ron's expression changed to shock, "bloody hell—where's all the glass gone?" he finished, looking around the room. And he was right. Not a trace of broken glass was to be seen and what's more—the mirror was back to normal.

"I er—thought I would do the same thing...check it out. I was walking towards the bathroom and came back in here. When I walked in, there was no glass anywhere...quite strange, isn't it?" Harry looked at Ron for an answer.

"Uh...yeah..." Ron replied lamely. He thought of telling Harry that Victoria had seen him talking to Nick but he changed his mind. He didn't want to stress out Harry any more than he already had. He walked up to the mirror and it looked perfect. Untouched. He raised his index finger to touch it and Harry moved it away.

"Don't touch it Ron...there could be dark magic involved. In fact...," he shoved Ron out of the room and locked the door with a spell, "no one goes in," and with that, Harry headed towards the bathroom. Ron sighed slowly and sauntered down the stairs to the kitchen. The aroma of roast chicken and mashed potatoes filled the air. He looked at the clock. _7:30 _That meal took half an hour? Yes...the joys of magic. He slipped his arms around Hermione's waist. She was standing up talking to Ginny.

She yelped in surprise and gave him a half-grin, "Mr.Weasley...you must stop this rude behaviour," she said, wagging a finger.

Ron smiled, "That must be the teacher in you, Mrs.Weasley." They both kissed briefly. They all sat down at the enormous table to eat their dinner. Everyone except Harry was there, until he entered, looking fresh and neat. He sat opposite Ginny who was sitting beside James. Ginny frowned while she looked at James and tried to flatten his uncontrollable hair. He had the same unruly hair that Harry had.

"You can try all you want, it won't work," Harry said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah mum, stop it," James said, swatting her hand away. Ginny sighed, exasperated and went back to eating her food.

Harry looked down the table at Isabelle and James, "So...everyone ready for school? There's only a week left you know?"

James, who was dreading his first year, groaned, "I'm afraid of what it'll be like. Will we even have time for fun? I've heard stories…" he said ruefully.

Isabelle perked up, "Don't worry James! I'm going to be there, so we'll definitely have fun!" she chimed, smiling. James nodded, reconsidering the thought of going to Hogwarts.

Victoria looked up from her motion of swirling mashed potatoes in peas, "It's not fair...they get to go to Hogwarts and I don't," she pouted.

"Don't worry Victoria, you'll get to go in...only four years and you'll have just as much fun. I know we always found time for fun," Harry said, smiling at her and then looking back at the group. They all looked at him and smiled. They ate dinner, somewhat calm and better than before. While they ate apple pie for dessert, Victoria noticed a small cut by Harry's left ear. She stared at it hard, while contemplating if whether or not she should ask him about it. Harry felt eyes on him and he looked around; his eyes rested on Victoria. She seemed startled by his look and immediately looked back down at her pie.

"Victoria, darling, is there something you want to tell Uncle Harry?" Harry asked her, hoping she would talk. She shyly looked up and nodded.

"Yes…it's about you. Are you hurt?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Harry smiled, "No, love, but why—"

"It's just that I saw you talking to Nick and you looked hurt and you were in a red room and Nick was trying to help you and then mummy told me to come downstairs and I didn't get to see if you were okay!" she said, in one large breath. Harry's brain scrambled as Ron's ears perked up upon hearing Victoria's confession. Ron looked at Victoria, scared that she would tell Harry more than he had told him.

Harry looked at her intensely, "but why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked her.

"I did! I told daddy!" she yelped, looking to Ron for confirmation. Ron gulped and tried not to look at Harry as he slowly nodded.

Harry looked flabbergasted, "Ron! You didn't tell me she saw us? Why?"

"Well, I didn't want to trouble you, that's all. You had quite the night and I didn't want to get you stressed more," Ron muttered with embarrassment.

Harry felt a twinge of warmth from this act of friendship but it was mixed with distress.

"Ron, you need to tell me every single thing that goes on, okay?" he told him sternly. Ron nodded his head in agreement, as Harry patted his shoulder appreciatively.

OoO OoO OoO

Very full, the Potters and the Weasleys were out on the back verandah, while the children slept, sitting on comfortable chairs and watching the stars come out. Very full, the moon was out, its brightness covered by streaks of clouds. Harry took a deep breath, letting the smell of the wet grass fill his nose. Hermione sat near the edge of the deck, twisting a strand of her hair and looking like she was eyeing one particular star. She looked drowsy. Ron and Ginny were deep in a conversation about the breaking news of the Glumbumble serum being used to treat the recent victims that were poisoned by Tarantua leaves at a restaurant. Harry drifted in and out of the conversation, tired from the day's exhaustion.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "But would you really drink some juice from a creature with the word 'bum' in its name...think about it—kind of nasty isn't it?" Ginny softy chuckled as Ron went on.

Harry leaned towards Hermione, "What are you thinking about?" he asked, making her jump slightly.

"Oh—Harry it's you…erm, I was just…" she mumbled, becoming silent eventually. Her silence was the answer for Harry. He simply nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. He turned to Ron, who'd had one too many butterbeers. His words were now confined to three word sentences and Ginny looked blankly into his face, as if there was a particularly nasty wart there, but she wasn't sure of it.

Harry stood up, "Alright mate, I reckon we've all got to get some sleep—don't you have a game tomorrow? August twenty-sixth?" He looked at Ron for an answer.

Ron looked up in a corner, as if thinking hard, "Is it Tuesday?" he inquired, hoping it wasn't. Harry nodded. Ron remembered that he _did_ have a game and shoved a hand through his red hair, which was noticeable even at night. He stood up and walked over to Hermione, who had fallen asleep. Even in his stupor, the years of love for his wife showed in his tired eyes. He smiled warmly and lifted her up in his hands, kissing her forehead. She mumbled something indecipherable and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his neck. Harry wasn't sure if he was stable enough to carry her upstairs so he discreetly mouthed a spell to keep him balanced.

As they left the porch, Harry smoothly grasped Ginny in a hug and sighed, "You know, I would never have thought that Ron could be—well—Ron….." he finished, for lack of a better term.

Ginny smiled, "Me neither…my brother—in love? Kids? I never saw it coming. I always thought he was a bit barmy…"

Harry grinned, "How could Ron not be barmy? His whole family is…" he said, as Ginny gave him a look. He kissed her slowly under the stars. As they sat there together with the one they loved, he was still not totally able to get that nagging feeling out of his head; that somewhere, a worse fate awaited Andrew.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope the story isn't getting to dull, and I'm sorry it took a while for this,but I'll try to update soon. btw 'barmy' means crazy or mad, for those who don't know, lol. I like that word. Just a sidenote, I tried to really show the friendship between harry and hermione so I hope everyone can see that appreciate it. But besides that--I'll see you next time! luv Irram.


	11. Faith in Harry

A roaring fire blazed in a darkened room. The enormous mantle of the fireplace towered to the top of the Victorian ceiling, which was adorned with illustrations and carvings of black winged nymph-like creatures that had menacing, electric blue eyes. From the shadowy window sill there could be seen a withered and blackened old tree, standing outside in a dry patch of grass. Dead leaves blew at its base and drops of crimson blood ominously seeped out of the centre of the tree's gnarled branches.

Inside, a boy's trembling voice answered to his tyrant, "I did sir, b-b-but-" he faltered.

The room erupted in a harsh tone of fury, "BUT WHAT?" The booming voice of an irritated man answered, "You already let him go before—even HEALED him! And now you cannot even lure them to me! Tell me one reason why I should keep you alive…" he spat.

The boy cowered, "Please…I thought we were to just get the foretold one….not hurt anyone else….Mr. Potter had nothing to do with—"

"NOT DIRECTLY YOU FOOL OF A CHILD! HE'S AN AUROR—AND IN BEING SO STANDS IN OUR WAY!" the man bellowed, his cheeks flaring.

The boy began to sob, his hair falling in front of his grey eyes, full of terror, "Please…just let me go—I am obviously of no help so just please— "

"No, you are far too great a threat now. You serve only me! And you know what I'll do if you fail to realize that. Now go, feed the child, and put him to sleep. We cannot do anything until the twenty seventh, so he must be looked after. AND STOP CRYING!" the angry man roared, leaving the room in a huff.

Standing up, Nick wiped his eyes and walked out of the room.

xXxXxXxXx

The morning of the twenty sixth dawned with an aura that was somewhat neutral. The sun was evident, though it was partly hidden through light grey clouds. The temperature sat somewhere moderately and a fresh wind blew the yellowed leaves off of trees. Harry squinted as the light hit his eyes and he awoke. He parted his fingers from the silky touch of Ginny's pajamas and slid off the bed slowly. He put on his glasses and stared out of the window. He looked down his nose and ran his fingers across his chest. It was totally healed. He kept thinking about what Nick had said: the mirror should not have broken if it wasn't face to face with powerful magic…did Harry still hold his mother's protection? It had been a long time since Harry had battled anyone even close to Voldemort, so he hadn't faced that protection since the defeat of him. Sure Harry had had his share of evil warlocks, cyclops, trolls and 'world dominators', but this serious? Little baby Andrew—_the power to reign_? He only hoped he would get to him in time. He put one hand to the cool glass of the window and ran his other hand through his chaotic black hair.

Ginny moaned and took a deep breath behind him. She squinted and sat up, pushing back long strands of her vibrant hair. Harry turned around and smiled. He sat down next to her and kissed her for a good long time. When they parted, Ginny quirked an eyebrow and Harry pulled her close.

"I love you Ginny…" he said quietly.

"What's this sudden show of love for?" Ginny asked, half-smiling. Harry didn't answer her, he just held on tightly. Ginny understood, without any words. She was also glad they had each other and that nothing so horrible was upon their family, unlike Ron and Hermione. She felt so sad for them…to be missing a child. She couldn't bare the thought of it herself. If anything had, for example, happened to James…she'd be barely able to get out of bed. She admired Hermione for her handling of this, and felt the most for her, as a mother. She was so full of emotion that she didn't notice the tear escape from the corner of her eye.

"Ginny love, what's wrong?" Harry asked, noticing this.

"Oh…I…" she paused for a moment just shaking her head before she spoke, "You have to find him Harry…my heart aches for her. It's your duty to your friends…and me," she said with sincerity. "I know it's difficult, and we could never be in your position but, please. I shall never know peace if he's not found," she finished, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Don't worry Ginny…Hermione has always told me to get my priorities straight, and now finally, I've gotten them right," Harry replied with a nod.

A knock on the door startled them.

"Are you decent?" the deepened voice of Ron asked. Harry and Ginny called him in and said their good-mornings. Ron looked slightly disheveled and he tried to open his eyes.

He talked slowly, "Alright so, you two should probably get dressed as soon as possible, my game is in two hours," he said with a yawn. Before Harry could open his mouth a green string tied itself familiarly around his index finger, engulfed in a puff of smoke.

Harry looked back at Ron reluctantly, "Sorry mate," he said.

Ron looked at Harry, "So that means you…" he started to say. Harry nodded, feeling awful. He had never really properly seen a game of Ron's before, he'd always been busy or whisked away to fight trouble, like now.

"I'm really sorry, Ron. I'll be there as soon as possible. For all we know, this may be news about Andrew," Harry said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ron nodded in agreement and left the room, shoulders slumping. Harry buried his face in his hands and sat down next to Ginny.

"I guess you'll have to go then…" Ginny said sullenly. Harry nodded, gave her a quick peck on the lips and got dressed, "be careful darling…" she said as he disappeared with a large POP! Ginny sluggishly got dressed and ventured out into the hallway. She examined the walls as she walked, all filled with pictures of the Weasley family. She paused to look at a photograph of Victoria, only just a newborn, sleeping in her cradle. Her nose twitched as she slept peacefully. The one next to it was of Isabelle, holding her baby sister, smiling in the camera. Ginny smiled. Below those two was a large photo of Ron, unexpectedly grabbing Hermione and kissing her. He was half-looking into the camera, while Hermione laughed out loud excitedly. Then there was one to the right of that one, where Grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gathered around a birthday cake from Isabelle's first birthday. One of Fred and George, back to back, in what looked like a James Bond pose. There was a picture of them, Harry Ginny and James, at a park, sitting by a duck pond. She hardly noticed herself welling up with emotion. She shook it away in a small shudder. She went to the other side of the hall, into the kids room. They were fast asleep, their little tummies rising and falling peacefully. She kissed James' forehead, and whispered at them to wake up. They groaned and twisted and eventually awoke, excited to see Ron play in a match. Ginny left them and walked towards Ron and Hermione's room as Ron left the room, swishing past her in a hurry. Ginny startled Hermione as she walked in the room. Hermione quickly turned, smiling and wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

"Oh no…Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, quickly pulling Hermione to her.

Hermione shook her head, sniffing, "Oh, nothing—I—it's nothing…" she stammered.

"You can tell me, hush darling…it's alright…" Ginny soothed.

Hermione gave in, staring at thefloor while she talked, "Well…it's Ron…he left and he was angry…he said that I should be able to control myself, but no…I'm…sorry…" she said in short gasps.

Ginny shook her head and looked warmly at her, "Don't you apologize for anything Hermione, you have every right to be upset…it's going to be okay, Ron's just being a git," she lulled her, "just gather up some strength, we'll have a nice lunch, watch Ron's game, and…you just have faith in Harry, alright? How does that sound?" Ginny asked.

Hermione gulped and nodded, "Yes, faith in Harry…" she whispered, her tears dripping onto the back of ginny's sweater as she hugged her.

Harry however, had a different dilemma on his plate…

A/N: I amsoooo sorry for the wait guys, I had so much trouble actually writing out the plot of this story, lol. I just finished the plot so now I can update quicker! and while you're waiting--read my other story, Long Overdue Love, it's about James and Lily in their days at hogwarts.


	12. Anonymous Note

Harry arrived at the Ministry of Magic with his thoughts scrambling. Had they found out where Andrew was? Did they know how to get to him? Or was there even more bad news? He walked in to the board room to find his fellow aurors there.

"Harry," Cedric said with a nod, realizing his appearance. Joanne and Suzanne were there as well, with only the exception of Jamie. Seconds later he bounded in the door, his red hair in a mess.

"I came as soon as I was notified, what's up Harry?" he asked, breathless.

Harry looked to him, "I don't know, I just got here myself," he said bluntly.

Jamie nodded, "Oh okay...does anyone know what this is about?" he inquired, as Joanne moved her way to their midst.

"Yes, actually..." she pointed her wand at the large doors and locked them with a spell. She continued, "there was something left on my desk as I came to work this morning, I didn't read it, and thought we would read it together..." she pulled out a piece of parchment, with something written on it in an untidy scrawl. Harry adjusted his glasses nervously, peering down at the writing with his colleagues. It was written in black ink, and rather messily.

_**Beware** of the twenty-seventh of August, there is a **horrible **event to take place, and it involves baby Andrew. I cannot say much else, only that you must save him from what awaits him. For fear of being discovered, I cannot say who I am...but if you look hard enough in this letter, you will determine the name of the person who has taken him. _

Harry's mouth dropped open, as did everyone else's. Joanne was the only one who moved. She immediately pulled out her note pad and started scribbling in it. She gnawed on the end of her pen and strained to figure out what the note meant.

Cedric was the first to speak, "Dear god, what do ye think that means, eh?" he asked Suzanne.

She shook her head, "I'm not sure...there's obviously something that's going to happen on the twenty-seventh, tomorrow, and it involves Andrew," she said in a subdued voice. Her eyes were fixed on the piece of paper.

Jamie glanced up at the rest of them and his expression was one of slight understanding, "At least we know one thing, whoever wrote this—from the looks of the writing, I think it's—"

"Nick," Harry finished for him, nodding his head in concordance.

"Could all of you come here for a minute?" Joanne asked, peering down her nose at her notes. Harry and the others looked at her and moved over, also examining her notes.

"I think we can figure out who Nick's master is, by his little clue in this letter," Joanne said, "the only thing is, we need to find it," she finished, sighing. Harry looked at the letter. Nothing seemed to be a clue, only that two words were bolded. _Beware_, and _horrible_.

Harry expressed his concern to the rest of the group, "Do you see the bolded words? I think that's the clue...but what could it mean?" he asked.

"I was thinking the same thing. Those two words obviously mean something...but what? Beware of horrible? Someone horrible?" Joanne threw questions up in the air.

A look of comprehension dawned on Cedric's face. His blue eyes lit up as he parted his lips from the end of his wooden pipe.

"Aye, someone horrible no doubt," he started in his thick Scottish accent, "but also, someone with the initials, B.H." he finished, looking smugly at his equals.

Harry's face broke into one of joy, "Cedric you're brilliant! Beware, Horrible—B.H.! At least now we know something! What do you think guys?" he asked, hopeful.

Suzanne looked from Joanne to Jamie and then back to Harry, "B.H...that's a great idea but, there's tons of people with those initials! We'll have a very hard time narrowing it down, Harry," she said dolefully.

Jamie smiled encouragingly, "That doesn't matter Suzy, at least we have _something!_ After days of wondering, we know _something!_" he said, animatedly.

"Jamie's right, it's a start, and no doubt we have our work cut out for us, but nonetheless we need to start thinking," Joanne said, pushing her glassed higher on her nose.

Cedric chuckled slightly as he spoke, "Aye lass, that's the hard part. But I promise ye, after we're done with him, B.H. will regret the day he was born."

A/N: Told you! quicker updates! stay tuned for the next episode of the Weasleys and The Potters! Please review and thanks to those who have!


	13. The First Loss

While Harry was at the Ministry, Ginny, Hermione, and the kids walked down the crowded rows of the Quidditch Stadium, to their front row seats. Chudley Cannons flags adorned the rows, as well as some for the opposing team, the Turkish Titans. A cool wind blew in the air and Hermione's bushy brown strands of hair wavered. She had a vacant expression fixed on her face and she walked down the aisle clutching Victoria's hand tightly. Ginny held her arm to brace her. She looked furtively from Hermione to the stairs, watching out for any mishaps. They finally found their seats and sat down. Ron was now in the entrance hallway, out of sight from the crowd. His teammates were rhythmically grooming themselves and doing special good luck charms to help them succeed. Ron straightened his knee pads and tightened them, a hard look on his face. He stood up and flexed his muscles. He looked down the hall to see a familiar face walking by. It was Mr. Hawking, the Minister of Criminal Offenses. His curly red hair was tightly groomed and his monocle gleamed in the streaks of sunlight that filtered through the wooden stands.

He noticed Ron and smiled, "Weasley my boy!" he said in a booming voice, and chuckled, "Ready for the game?"

Ron sighed, "Oh hello Mr. Hawking. I honestly don't know how to feel at this moment...it's just that...," Ron trailed off, remembering that Mr. Hawking himself knew about Andrew.

Mr. Hawking put a hand to his shoulder, "It's okay son, I know your situation. It must be hard to feel confident at a time like this," he said calmly.

Ron nodded, "Yeah it is. Have you talked to dad lately?" he asked.

"Actually yes, we got together to discuss the budget for next year. He mentioned how everyone is doing, you know, dealing with the loss," Mr. Hawking said, adjusting his monocle.

Ron looked at him closely, "The loss? We didn't _lose _Andrew—Harry is going to find him," he said boldly.

Mr. Hawking fumbled with his words, "Why—oh—yes of course, but all I meant was that it was a loss, in the literal sense of the word. He _is_ lost. _Missing,_ if you will. But yes—we all do have an enormous amount of faith in Harry," he paused, "keep your chin up boy, something will turn up," he finished with a pat on the back and left with a word of encouragement. Ron thanked him and stepped outside into the stadium. A roar of excited cheers greeted the Chudley Cannons as they mounted their brooms. The same erupted when the Turks mounted their brooms. The referee released the quaffle and the game began. Ron flew to his post in front of the hoops. He blocked the first few shots, then missed a few. The Chudley Cannons were soon losing badly. Ginny sat, watching her brother in sympathy. Hermione sat with Victoria on the bench below her, next to Isabelle and James. James seemed busy in showing Isabelle a caterpillar he had picked up, while she shuddered in disgust. Victoria's large brown eyes followed her father's broom.

Ginny looked over at Hermione, "Hermione, are you okay? Need anything?" she asked supportively.

Hermione smiled weakly, "No Ginny, thanks. I'm fine," she said, rubbing her shoulders. Ginny didn't look convinced, but turned back to the game. After a grueling match, the snitch was caught by the Titans. Ron's face fell and he morosely landed his broom near the entrance to the change rooms. He showered sullenly and sauntered back to his wife and sister, waiting for him by the stands.

Ginny smiled helpfully, "Good game Ron, you could tell you tried your best."

Ron huffed, "Yeah right...I was a right mess and you know it," he said, looking to Hermione for some words of comfort. Ron saw that she was clearly still angry at him because she avoided his gaze uncomfortably.

"Still Ron, this wasn't the best time for a game anyways. Let's go home," Ginny proposed. Ron nodded and they left the Stadium to arrive once again at the Weasley mansion. Hermione plopped down on the couch, with Victoria in her lap. Ron and Ginny also sat down, wordless. Hermione grasped a bunch of Victoria's flaming red hair in her hands and began to braid it. Victoria didn't even twitch, and quietly sat. James and Isabelle ventured into the next room, playing a game of some sort.

"Stay where we can see you darling," Ginny warned James and Isabelle.

"Oh mum, do we have to?" James asked whining. Ginny gave him a look of daggers and he subsided quickly, knowing that look. They played in the corner of the large living room now, miffed by their lack of space. Victoria's eyes gradually became heavier and she dozed in and out of sleep. Her head finally lolled onto Hermione's lap and she fell asleep soundly. Ron got up and carried her gently to the other couch, placing her on it and covering her with a warm blanket. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly. He then went back to sit beside Hermione. The tension between the two could be split with a knife. Ginny felt awkward as she sat there.

"Look you guys, I—" she started, but was interrupted by a crack signaling the entrance of a distraught Harry. He looked at them and said hello. They returned his greeting and waited for him to say something.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you a moment," he said, and grabbed her by the arm. He led her into the kitchen and hastily sat down at the table. He explained everything that he had just witnessed and discussed with the aurors. He told her about B.H. and the anonymous note.

Ginny's mouth dropped open, "Oh my goodness…that's a surprise…but Harry—the twenty-seventh, that's tomorrow!" she exclaimed loudly.

Harry hushed her, "Yes I realize that, but we mustn't make a big deal about it, I don't want to upset Hermione."

Ginny looked at the floor, "It doesn't matter, she's already upset. Ron's being a git. He told her to 'control herself' and not cry all the time. I mean really, that's the Ron _I _know—totally unknowing of the workings of the female heart," she said, annoyed.

Harry frowned, "Really? Well, Ron does know how to mess up situations that are already messed. Maybe we should leave them alone for a bit to make up?" he suggested, eyeing Ginny unsurely. Ginny agreed and stood up to get a drink of water. She walked back to Harry and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around him. She settled her head in the crook of his neck and he stroked her hair gently. She kissed him tenderly and they sat, in each other's arms. In the living room, Ron sat silently, wanting to say something to Hermione. He felt awful about what he had said. That was the main reason he failed at his game today, he had been thinking about what he told her.

He looked at her, "Hermione I'm—" he started, but she got up abruptly and walked away. Ron looked taken aback. He got up and followed her, gathering up courage to apologize to her. She walked quickly, through the kitchen, past Harry and Ginny, to the windowed oak doors that led to the backyard. Ron hastily followed her and took just a glance at Harry and Ginny, who looked quizzical. He arrived faintly breathless on the back porch, with Hermione's back to him. She paused for a second before continuing down the steps to the fish pond in the corner. Waterlilies quivered in the night wind and crickets chirped, unseen. A frog croaked on a Lily pad, while the strokes of tiny goldfish could be seen reflected in the moon-lit water. Hermione's hair blew in the wind and Ron stared at her back once again, contemplating how to approach her. She was shaking and holding her arms close to her. Ron wanted to hold her, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words he was dreading. Hermione closed her eyes and she felt the familiar prickle of tears swelling in her eyes and nose. Ron walked up to her and put his hands, one on each shoulder of Hermione's. The tears fell from Hermione's tired eyes. They penetrated her shirt, making dark blotches.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, his voice full of guilt, "I am so sorry darling…I've been a hypocrite," he paused to take a deep breath, "I asked you to control yourself, but even I couldn't do what I had asked of you. At the game today, everywhere I looked, every turn I made, Andrew's small face was in my view: his soft red hair, his tiny lips, and his big blue eyes. I couldn't play well if my life depended on it, I was too distracted. And how could I have asked you—a mother—to control your emotions when I was unable to do it myself?" he asked remorsefully.

A tiny sniffle was heard from Hermione as she turned to face him, her face glistening wet. Ron himself felt his eyes glaze.

"It's okay," Hermione said, in barely a whisper. Her lip trembled and her body shook with fear. Ron threw his arms around her grasped her tightly.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry…I'm sorry darling," Ron repeated holding the back of her head. She said nothing, and held on to him, sobbing in great gasps. After quite some time, they headed back inside and were greeted by Harry and Ginny who were sitting, waiting for their return.

"I take it you guys have made up then?" Ginny asked apprehensively. Ron nodded.

Harry sighed, "Okay, then sit down. I have A LOT to tell you," he said. Ron and Hermione sat down and Harry told them all about B.H. and the twenty-seventh.

"So…that's tomorrow," Ron said, gulping. Hermione nodded slowly, stifling a yawn.

"I think I'm going to head upstairs to bed," she said, standing up.

"Alright darling," Ron said kissing her cheek, "do you need me to take you upstairs?" he looked concerned.

Hermione shook her head, "No thanks, I'm alright."

"No you aren't, young lady. I'm going to take your stubborn arse upstairs," Ginny said grabbing her arm and leading her to the giant staircase.

"That's my wife," Harry said, smiling.

"That's my sister," Ron said as he rolled his eyes. Him and Harry sat together a while, just talking.

Upstairs, Hermione slipped into her pajamas and snuggled underneath her blankets.

Ginny kissed her forehead, "You sleep well honey, get some rest," she said quietly, "I'm going to stay here until you fall asleep." Hermione vaguely heard her last words, as she was drifting off to sleep.

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, school is almost starting for me and University is a whole other pickle of peppers! I know this isn't an exciting chapter, but I'll post the next chapter tomorrow---which IS exciting! Oooooohhhh you guys will squirm at that one. This chapter is essential though, just to show the whole Ron/Hermione sadness thing. And um for those of you find personal connections to my story---know that it's in no way based on you, lol. (e.g. if B.H. are your initials I aplogize, lol.). Keep reviewing and reading! See ya next time.


	14. Curses and Curiosities

A screaming baby Andrew sputtered milk out of his mouth. He took little gasps of air as he writhed and twisted in his crib. His big blue eyes were scrunched and his flaming red hair matted against his soft forehead. Nick's dark brown hair fell in front of his eyes as he leaned over the crib. He was barely just tall enough to reach down and stick the bottle in the baby's mouth. He tried to feed Andrew the bottle but he refused and turned his head, the milk spilling out the corners of his mouth.

"Come on Andrew…you must eat something," Nick said consolingly. Andrew hadn't been drinking his milk properly for the last few days and incessantly crying. This had no doubt been instigated by the absence of his mother. Andrew cried helplessly and Nick felt a pulling at his heart strings. He would never want to hurt the baby, but he couldn't help it…he had orders.

He talked to the baby as if he were listening, "You know, you _have _to eat—your sister is very worried about you and won't even talk to _me_ because she's angry with me!" he cried. Nick frowned as his steel-grey eyes filled to the brim with tears. He had tried to speak to Victoria but she refused to talk to him, as she blamed him for the loss of her brother.

"You took baby Andrew away from my mummy and daddy and they're very upset, Nick! I can't talk to you!" Victoria had said earlier when Nick tried to talk to her. She then ran away in tears. Now he had no friend, a domineering boss and a baby that he feared would become ill if it wasn't reunited with its mother. His grief oddly took a turn that wasn't expected—it turned to rage. Absolute and sweltering rage. He hated his master for what he was doing to him_, and_ the Weasleys. He decided right this instant, that he would go and stand up to his master. He left the bottle in Andrew's crib and walked into the next room, where his master was pacing the floor in front of the fire.

Upon seeing Nick enter, he spoke, "Well? Did he drink the milk? Did he stop his ceaseless crying?" he asked, in a voice that made Nick shudder.

"No, he needs his mother," Nick answered shortly.

His master rolled his eyes in disgust, "You idiot of a child!" he boomed, "You still cannot get it through your thick, insolent skull that we cannot give him his mother!" he said viciously, spit emitting from the ends of his mouth. His face became red and his nostrils flared. Nick uncontrollably shrank in the fear of the temper that he already knew was very sudden. He still had marks across his back from the last time he disobeyed his master.

"Go back and feed him till he STOPS crying! You understand that? STOPS! Now go, be gone—and don't come back till he's silent!" he demanded, huffing.

Nick gathered up every ounce of courage he could muster, the little he had was fading fast, and said, "No."

His master looked at him incredulously, "What?" he said, in a bit of a shock.

"No," Nick repeated, a little stronger this time, "I won't feed him until you say that he can go back to his mother," he said quietly but firmly.

"WHAT?" the master shouted, "YOU THINK YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget as long as you live! Which might not be for long…" he finished in a hiss. He drew his wand out of his back pocket and pointed it at Nick ominously.

Nick cowered in terror, "No, master, please—noooooo!" he screamed in agony as a spell hit him and made him crash through the window and fly into the wounded tree. He landed in a crumpled heap, motionless at the trunk of the withered tree.

XxXxXxXxX

Victoria awoke with a bone-chilling scream. She sat up on the couch and panted heavily, her eyes darting back and forth. Harry and Ron were sitting nearby and they saw her wake suddenly. They rushed to her and Ron held her face.

"What is it darling, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked softly. Harry watched closely, his pulse quickening.

"No," Victoria whispered, still breathing hard.

"Okay love, just calm down and tell us what's wrong," Harry said soothingly.

Tears were now streaming down Victoria's face, "Oh daddy, it's Nick—he's in trouble! We have to go find him!" She yelped, scrambling off of the sofa. Ron grabbed her around the waist and picked her up.

"What? Nick's in trouble? Oh honey, you must have had a bad dream, that's all," Ron told her comfortingly. Victoria squirmed and tried to free herself.

She furiously shook her head, "NO! He's hurt and we need to help him! It wasn't a dream! Uncle Harry—you believe me right?" she asked sweetly.

Harry looked from her to Ron, not saying anything.

"Uncle Harry…" she said, her face fearful and innocent. Harry couldn't stand it, he decided that he may as well see what he could do, even if it turned out to be nothing.

"Alright love, what should we do? How can we find him?" he asked, looking into her brown eyes. She writhed free of Ron and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Follow me," she said and Harry obliged and exchanged glances with Ron. He followed her up the stairs, down the hall and to her bedroom. Victoria twisted the handle but it was locked previously by Harry.

She frowned, "Can you open it?" she asked, itching to get in the door. Harry contemplated whether or not he should open the door. He didn't know what to expect. He looked at his wristwatch. It was almost midnight—_the twenty-seventh._ He swallowed hard and glanced at Victoria below him before he pulled out his wand and unlocked the door. He took a deep breath and opened it slowly…

A/N: What do you think? Scary huh? What will Harry find? Who is Nick's master? What happened to Nick? And what will happen to Andrew? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! (Sorry I posted so late in the day, I was out all day at the Toronto Film Festival! I got to see tons of stars and famous people and had a blast! Best thing to do before my first day of school, oh well--gotta get some sleep---see ya next time!Oh and please review! lol.)


	15. Through the Mirror

Harry pushed the door open and in the blink of an eye Victoria flashed through the door and ran to her mirror. Harry barely had time to register what happened before a blood-curdling scream tore through the room. It was Victoria, she was staring at the mirror, pale as a ghost. Harry ran over and looked into the mirror as well. His mouth dropped open and his eyes seemed locked on the scene that was before him. Nick lay on the ground, in front of a tree—the wounded tree, and he was moving in small, slow movements. Harry couldn't see the details of his appearance, but it was definitely him. A large old mansion was seen in the background. Victoria moved to go through the mirror and Harry stopped her.

"Victoria, darling, no. It's too dangerous," he said, swallowing hard.

"Uncle Harry, I have to—I have to see if he's okay! Please?" She looked up at him, her large brown eyes brimmed with tears. Harry felt a tug at his heart, and he released his hand from her.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you," he said. Victoria wasted no time in going through the mirror in a flash, and Harry followed, hoping that it wouldn't break this time. He bit his tongue and went through—and nothing happened. He looked for Victoria, who was running towards the tree. The giant dead tree loomed over them, its knots and bark oozing with scarlet blood. Harry and Victoria bent down beside Nick.

"Nick, it's me Nick, its Victoria!" she yelped, prodding him. Nick faced to turn them and his head lolled to one side. Victoria let out a gasp and covered her mouth. Nick's face was bruised heavily and lined with an infinite number of cuts, which seemed to sting every time Nick moved a muscle. His hair was matted to his sweating forehead and shining with the slick of blood. Part of the blood was dripping from the tree and part of it was from Nick. His clothes were torn and his right leg was broken and stuck out at an odd angle. Harry looked at his chest. It was soaked through with blood and it seemed to emanate from his heart. Thankfully it was covered with his clothes, or Victoria would surely have fainted. This didn't look good at all. Victoria was sobbing, and looking into his eyes for some sign of recognition.

He moved a muscle and spoke just audibly, "Victoria…"

"Yes…please wake up," Victoria pleaded, crying.

Nick mustered up some strength and spoke a little louder, "Victoria…"

"Yes…oh who did this to you?" she asked furiously.

"Master…I told him to give Andrew back to you…and he—" Nick whispered, taking in a sudden sharp breath.

'Where is he, Nick?" Harry asked.

"With Andrew…in the house…" he said between breaths.

Harry looked at him closely, "Andrew's here? In the house?" he asked. Nick nodded. Harry looked at the house, its windows lit with yellowish light. Harry had just a second to process this before someone came running up to him. As the figure came closer, he recognized the long red hair.

"Ginny?" he asked in shock.

"Harry," she panted, "I came after you when I heard Victoria scream—what the bloody hell?" she looked at the two children on the ground, one crying and the other barely moving. She slowly comprehended what was going on and put a hand to her mouth.

"Ginny, you need to go back—and take Victoria with you. Nick just told me that Andrew's in _that_ house," he explained, pointing to it.

"What? Oh my goodness…" she said softly.

"Victoria—you need to go with Aunt Ginny and go back—I have to leave now and it's too dangerous." Harry told her slowly.

"NO! I won't leave him! I'm staying here! Uncle Harry, you have to save him, you have to!" she screamed, tugging on Harry's robes.

To Harry's surprise, Nick spoke, "No, Victoria—go back. I'll be fine here, Harry will take care of me," he said, looking at Harry for his consent. Clearly, like Harry, Nick knew there was no point in saving him, so he was trying to get Victoria to leave.

"Yes," Harry said, identifying Nick's look, "I will take care of Nick, don't worry love, now go."

Victoria hesitated and stayed put by Nick's side. She gingerly put her hand on his and squeezed it hard. Tears flowed continuously from her eyes and she swallowed repeatedly.

"Victoria," Nick said, the faintest trace of a smile on his lips, "I won't leave you, ever. As long as you think of me and remember me, whenever you do—I'll be there." He looked at her squeezed her hand back.

"Promise?" Victoria asked, unbelievingly.

"Yes…I promise," Nick whispered. Victoria held back for a moment and then walked to Ginny, taking a hold of her hand. Ginny held it tightly and began to walk towards the mirror behind them. She stopped midway and turned back to Harry.

"Harry—I…I can't tell you not to go…but I don't _want_ you to go," she said in a small voice. Her eyes were full of terror and her lip trembled slightly. Harry stood up from beside Nick and cupped her face in his hands.

"Ginny, this is my mission. It's my job, and my duty to my friends. I know it can't be easy every time I go but have faith in me, and I will return to you," he said, kissing her softly, "And also—send word to my aurors to meet me here right now."

"Okay, I will. But—just be careful Harry…" she said, and left with Victoria through the mirror. Harry sat back down next to Nick.

"You know, it was very noble of you—what you did by standing up to your master. It's just a shame that it turned out this way…I really am sorry Nick," he said, a sick feeling growing in his stomach.

"It's okay…I just wanted my best friend back, that's all," Nick said quietly. Harry's heart melted and he couldn't fathom how he head been so doubtful of this innocent young child before.

Harry patted his arm softly, "Is there anything you want me to do?"

Nick nodded, "Yes—get Andrew…as for me…there is nothing else…" he said, sucking in a sharp breath. He fell unconscious again and Harry slowly stood up. These were Nick's last moments…he knew. Leaves gathered at his sides, and blew over his face. The giant tree's branches ominously twisted and speckles of blood trickled onto Harry's robes. He walked away from Nick, to give him has last moments alone. He waited a while and then his aurors appeared, robes fluttering and wands at the ready. They marched towards him in single file, stern looks on their faces. Even Cedric had given up his pipe and trenchcoat for official auror robes.

Jamie spoke first, "Harry, we came as soon as Ginny notified us." Harry nodded in acknowledgement. They all paused a moment and looked up at the enormous house.

Cedrics's heavy accent cut through the air, "Found him, have ye? In that behemoth of a house? I reckon we got ourselves a big job eh?" he asked. Harry nodded sullenly. He took a few steps and looked feverishly at the house that loomed in front of them, in which their task awaited.

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope that was good, and sorry for the wait--I'm totally swamped with university work...yuck...but don't worry--I will finish the story--it might take a little longer though. And for the person that thought everyone was acting to normal---what makes you say that? Is it Hermione's virtually mirthless and spaced out attitude that confuses you? or the fact that she cries all the time? or that ron lost his game because he couldn't stop thinking about andrew? or that harry's frustrated because he can't find him? I just put in little bits of humor that alleviate the tensions sometimes, and change the reader's mood. anyways please review and get ready---in the next chapter YOU WILL FIND OUT WHO NICK'S MASTER IS! (I'm sure you may have some idea already)


	16. Blood and Beast

**A/N:** Omg, I am so sorry to leave everyone hanging like that--but I'm kinda back on track now. Univerisity was crazy busy for a long time. Anyways, enjoy.

Harry breathed slowly. His aurors awaited his command, looking at him determinately. Harry turned to Jamie on his left.

"Let's go," he uttered, walking towards the large oak doors of the mansion. He pulled on the large brass handles, not really expecting it to be unlocked. Harry pointed his wand at the lock and relayed a spell to unlock it. A flash of white light slipped through the keyhole and Harry pulled on the handle again. It was still locked. Harry turned around to look at everyone else and they raised their wands in unison. They would have to unlock it together. Harry walked back so that they were all standing in a line. They all said the spell together and this time a great shaft of white light burst through the door handle and the door swung open. Cedric tentatively walked in, his wand pointing in every direction he looked. As the others walked in, a look of awe passed over all of their faces. They were standing in the midst of a colossal room, dimly lit by an ancient chandelier that hung over their heads. Withered candles sputtered in the draft that was leaking through the open door. The floor was white marble, streaked with flecks of black and grey. Victorian paneling lined the high walls, as aging wallpaper peeled at the edges. Directly ahead of them a large marble staircase led up to a second story, a dusty maroon running up the steps, which were poorly visible in the weak candlelight. Dark brown furnishings were placed around the room at their level and above them. Words in an unfamiliar language were carved beautifully into the crown molding lining the walls. A magnificent fire was roaring in a large hearth to their right. There were two leather armchairs sitting beside it. Joanne and Suzanna walked towards the left, where a large window was broken and partly covered by a dusty velvet curtain. Shards of glass littered the floor, crunching under their feet as the stepped closer. Joanne peered outside and saw Nick's lifeless form beside the wounded tree. The door, which was still open, swung shut with a deafening clang that made them all jump.

"Er, maybe we should all light our wands," Harry suggested. Everyone whispered _lumos_, and the room was suddenly brighter, illuminating the hideous creatures painted onto the large Victorian ceiling.

"Transylvanian Nymphs…" Joanne indicated, her eyes looking apprehensive, "do you think there's any here?" she asked the rest.

"Nasty little buggers they are, aye, but I don't think there's any of 'em here, they were all captured about two years ago—holding them in a place near Glasgow," Cedric grunted, his blue eyes narrowed and scanning the room rapidly. The room was magnificent, yet there was one crucial problem. There were no doors leading out of the room. No visible doorway or door, just the room in its entirety. Even the upper level was bare except for its wooden tables and chairs.

Suzanna looked quizzical, "but…how are we supposed to—to leave the room? There's no door anywhere," she exclaimed, feeling the walls for any sign of an opening. Harry rubbed his forehead, thinking hard. He looked up at the ceiling and something caught his eye—the words carved into the molding.

"The words…" he mumbled.

"What?" Joanne said, drawing up beside him.

"The words," Harry repeated, "the words on the ceiling might be a clue—but I don't understand the language, it seems to be made of English letters but—"

"It's Latin," Jamie stated, coming beside them, "I know some, maybe I can figure it out." He looked up and mouthed the words, which were carved in a medieval script.

"_Amicitia , penetro , vos mos reperio haud obstaculum. Hostilis caveo , vestri cruor must exsisto duco," _Jamie said, barely audible.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means,_ Friends, enter, you will find no obstacle. Enemies beware, your blood must be drawn,_" Jamie said sullenly.

Harry racked his brain for any hint of recognition, "Your blood must be drawn…" he repeated and a faint memory washed over him. He remembered the last thing he had done with Professor Dumbledore, the cave they had visited, where they hoped to find one of Voldemort's horcruxes, and how Dumbledore had to smear his own blood on the door for it to open, "we have to put our blood on the door," Harry told them, explaining about his feat with Dumbledore.

After hearing his story, they all agreed and found a sharp fireplace instrument to poke themselves with. A tiny prick of blood was emanating from each of their fingers and they smeared it across the yellowed wallpaper. For a second nothing happened, then as they all waited for a doorway to appear, Harry had a chilling feeling that they were not alone. He turned around and let out a short gasp. The others turned around and instinctively pulled out their wands. They all stared at the menacing creatures, the Transylvanian Nymphs that had awoken and were coming alive from the paintings on the ceiling. They stretched their leathery black wings, arched their backs and curled their clawed fingers. As they started to descend towards them, their electric blue eyes widened, and in a flash, they streaked towards them, fangs bared. There were probably about twenty of them, all swooping down on them, blocking the staircase, from which Harry could see a door open above them. Cedric aimed a spell at one and it shrieked horribly, falling to the ground but getting back up again. In a matter of seconds, the room was filled with flashes of light, sounds of different spells and spatters of blood. One came charging towards Harry.

"Impedimenta!" He bellowed, powerfully, and it was thrown backwards into bookcase, piles of heavy books collapsing on it. Jamie was trying to get one off of his back, as it dug its nails into him and shrieked with glee. With a forceful push of his muscled body he backed up into the wall, crushing it in between. It fell off him and he pointed a spell at its heart, making it howl with fury and then fall lifelessly to the floor. Joanne pelted one straight through the broken window and it landed yards away. Several of them were motionless on the floor. Harry fought off two more, one of them leaving a long gash across his cheek. Harry saw Suzanna struggling with one in the center of the room. Its wings were beating furiously and its fangs were trying to inch closer to her neck. Suzanna struggled to throw it off, as her wand lay feet away from her. She managed to push it away for a fraction of time, during which Harry saw where she was standing.

"SUZANNA! RUN!" Harry yelled, at the same time shouting, "DIFFINDO!"

The great wrought-iron chandelier was ripped from the ceiling and it came careening down towards the dumbfounded nymph, splattering it all over the clean white floor.

Cedric, having just killed a nymph, yelled, "Harry! Go on! Get up the stairs an' go save the boy! We'll take care o' the rest!" he waved, motioning with his hands. The nymphs weren't blocking the staircase anymore. Harry hesitated and then bounded up the stairs, going through the open doorway to the right.

Harry's heart was beating fast, not knowing what was awaiting him. As soon as he stepped into the next room, his heart stopped and what he saw wanted to make him scream. Dragons. Masses of sleeping dragons, surrounding him. They were all sitting on gigantic, what could only be described as book-shelves, that towered towards the ceiling, which was twice the height of the last room. Dragons of every colour, type and all sorts of sizes. Harry recognized a Hungarian Horntail and three Chinese Fireballs. There were at least a hundred of them, all snoozing peacefully on their shelves. Small red ones, large opalescent ones, Welsh, Romanian, Chinese, Scottish and every other type you could imagine. There was nothing else in the room except for the towering bookshelves, the multi-coloured dragons reflecting onto the black-marbled floor. The only light source was a chandelier identical to the one in the previous room. The room was eerily still and quiet, except for the occasional flutter of a wing or twitch of a nose. Harry tiptoed forwards and in doing so, his wand dropped to the floor and the sound echoed off the walls. Harry squinted and bit his tongue, waiting for the beasts to wake up and mercilessly kill him. To his surprise, they stayed sleeping—not even one moved or opened its eyes. Harry was dumbstruck, why were they still sleeping? He thought that there may have been a different way to wake them, a spell perhaps—but he didn't wait around for it to happen. He hastily picked up his wand and rushed through the door open at the end of the room. The scene he saw when he walked in made his breath catch in his throat and his limbs freeze.


	17. Nick's Master

**A/N:** OMG, Long time no write ppl. Sorry times a billion. I became lazy and busy...but mostly lazy. But here's next chapter! You finally find out who Nick's master is! enjoy...

"You…" Harry said in a whisper.

The curly brown head and beet-red face of none other than Mr. Hawking turned to face him from the middle of the large room. The minister of criminal offenses, his boss, the man who knew the Weasleys as well! Harry's mouth dropped open. He was holding baby Andrew in his arms, Andrew's screeching cries filling the room. Mr. Hawking was standing over a pedestal with a large leather book open on it. All the colour left his face as he stared at Harry, clearly not expecting his presence. For a moment the two just looked at each other and then, Mr. Hawking bolted. He ran for the open door, sending a bookcase tumbling down infront of harry. Harry leapt aside and the hem of his robes got caught under the bookcase. He fell down, seeing the shape of Mr. Hawking disappear through the door. He blasted off the bookcase and ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He ran back through to the dragon room. Harry didn't flinch at all, because his one mission right now was to retrieve Andrew. Mr. Hawking and Andrew were almost to the opposite side of the room, about to go through the door when Harry gathered up strength and thrust his wand out, locking the door with a deafening clang. Mr. Hawking turned around, flustered.

"How could you?" Harry said, panting, "you of all people—on the dark side?" he looked at the minister with a look of loathing, mixed with disappointment.

The minister turned up his nose, "Well, when an opportunity presents itself, you seize it," he hissed.

"What sort of opportunity? One that would cause pain to so many people, including my best friends? That would keep an innocent child from his mother? Nothing can be that opportune. Nothing." Harry exclaimed.

"You don't understand you fool! I get strings of information now and then about the dark side and most of the time I use it for good—but this particular one reaped so many incentives, that I had to do it. You see—" an evil grin crept onto his face, "in being the one who controls Andrew, the chosen one, I so become just as powerful as him."

Harry looked at him, his insides burning with rage, "Well, I hate to ruin your plans for world domination, but Andrew is going home with me."

Mr. Hawking smiled eerily, "Not if I can help it…" he pulled out his wand, "conscioso," he whispered. Harry saw movement from the corner of his eye and the worst was confirmed. The dragons had been awakened. They awoke slowly, stretching their large leathery wings, their eyelids narrowed and nostrils flaring. Harry backed up, swallowing hard. He looked over at Andrew. Mr. Hawking had conjured a force-field around them. Harry, instead of trying to fight a ton of dragons, he thought he would have a better shot at trying to get Andrew. He ran for him, at the other side of the room. Balls of fire blasted past him, singeing the edge of his robes. a column broke beside him, hitting him with chips of plaster. He was almost near the force-field, as something pulled him back. A single small black dragon was digging it's claws into his back. Harry yelled in agony, as he felt his skin tear painfully. He mustered his strength and dragged himself forward. He was now at the force-field. He tried to step through but it sent an agonizing electric shock through his whole body.

"Aarghhh!" Harry yelled in exasperation. Mr. Hawking laughed maniacally inside the shield. Harry was at his end. The dragon's claws were digging deeper, and the sting of the air hit the cuts. He was exhausted. Random thoughts flashed through his mind. Hermione's tear-stained face, Ron's grim expression. _I'm disappointing them… _Harry thought. Then Ginny's words rang through his ears, _"I shall never know peace if he's not found…I have faith in you." _With a new courage, Harry stood tall, whipped around, throwing the dragon off his back. Then, he tried to go through the force-field again, the electricity burning his insides. Tears leaked through the sides of his eyes and he gritted his teeth. I have to get him…I have to get him…Harry thought, over and over again. In a flash of light and a loud explosive sound, Harry fell through the shield. He fell to the floor, dizziness taking over his mind. His eyes drooped…the last thing he saw was four figures running through the door…


	18. The End

"Look, his eyes are opening…"

"Do ye think he's finally come to?"

"Shhh—he's saying something."

Bright sunlight shone into Harry's eyes, "Andrew…" he mumbled, not knowing where he was. Then, suddenly, everything that had happened came flooding back to Harry's mind in a rush. He sat up quickly, frantic.

"I have to get Andrew—" he started to pull aside the bedclothes.

"Whoa there, young 'un—" Cedric Mc Tavish was beside him and held him back.

"No—you don't understand Cedric—Mr. Hawking, he's bad—he's the one—can't explain—"

"We know." Suzanna said, pulling up beside him. Harry looked at her, then around the room. He was in a hospital. St. Mungo's by the look of it. How did he get here?

"We found you with Mr. Hawking Harry, we saw the force-field explode and you collapse. The dragons were already dead and so we brought both you and the baby home." Joanne explained as she came to the other side of the bed, Jamie joining her. He smiled and nodded as she spoke.

"We're just glad you're okay mate." Jamie said, "you gave us a right scare."

Harry tried to take in all this information at once. Now that he remembered, he did see four figures come through the door when he collapsed.

"What happened to Mr. Hawking?" Harry asked.

"Well…let's just say the dementors will have plenty of fuel tonight," Jamie said grinning.

"Is Hermione here? And the others?" Harry asked.

Suzanna smiled, "well, they were, but you know the kids were getting frantic and so they went home. We stayed with you."

"Thanks." Harry said, looking down at his hands.

"Don't feel bad mate," Cedric said, "you're the one who found him and didn't let him escape."

"But…but he could have died, or been lost again….if only I hadn't collapsed…" Harry mumbled ruefully.

"Well, then lucky we were there, no?" Cedric chuckled, his pipe tucked under his tongue.

Harry stayed silent.

"Listen Harry—no one else, not even us, could have broken through the force-field. It took an enormous amount of strength and dare I say it—love. Nothing but that could have done it. It seemed to have killed all the dragons in it's backlash—save for you and Mr. Hawking with Andrew. Made our job easier," Joanne said, putting a hand on his shoulder. At this point the healer came in. He was a middle-aged man with dark brown hair.

"Well hello, I'm Hr. Statham, and you are Mr…..Potter? The Harry Potter? Blimey, never thought I'd see the day. Mind you it's been 30 some odd years since you were born and 13 some odd years since you defeated you know who but your name is still common among households. Still, you're probably sick of it eh?" he asked smiling.

Harry half-smiled, "you don't know the half of it."

Hr. Statham examined Harry's eyes with an instrument which looked like a cross between a flashlight and a hand-held fan.

"Well," he mumbled, as the tiny contraption made a whirring noise, "it seems like you are well enough to go home Mr. Potter. You'll just have to take some potions for a couple of days to be completely better." He got up waved his wand, which seemed like a special wand for healers. He handed Harry a bag of tiny potion bottles. Harry thanked him.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it was nice to meet you—and all of you as well. Good-bye." He said, leaving in a hurry—someone was in need of a quacklebursting—whatever that was.

Harry walked into the Weasley mansion, where sounds of chatter and girlish laughter could be heard. He walked into the large living room where Ron and Ginny were sitting on the couch. Ginny's instincts caused her to whip around. Her eyes attached to Harry's and immediately brimmed with tears. She ran towards him and threw her arms around him. Harry pulled her close and kissed her. He buried his nose into her hair and smelled the familiar fragrance of lavender.

"Harry…I'm so glad you're okay…oh I was so worried…I love you so much." She sobbed.

"Hey—Hey, Ginny, darling, I'm alright…I love you too." Harry smiled and held her tightly as Ron walked up to them.

Harry let go of Ginny and stood in front of Ron. Not knowing whether to hug or just shake hands, Harry stood awkwardly.

Ron gave Harry a hug, "Thanks mate…we owe you the world."

Harry parted, "you owe me nothing." He smiled and out of the corner of his eye saw three children coming into view. They all saw Harry at once and came running up to him, throwing themselves on him.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry! You're okay!" Victoria and Isabelle said in unison.

"Dad! Thank goodness you're alright!" James said hugging his side.

"Yes, I am," Harry chuckled, "Where's Hermione?" he asked. Ron motioned upstairs. Harry crept upstairs and slowly walked to Andrew's room. He peered inside and he saw Hermione inside, with her back to him, nursing the baby. Harry could hear tiny sniffles coming from both her and the baby. He smiled to himself and turned around. He leant on the doorpost for a few seconds before beginning to leave.

"Harry?" Hermione called.

"Er, yeah it's me." He answered. He turned around and Hermione was facing him. She had put Andrew in his crib and was staring at Harry with glistening eyes. Harry walked up to her and she fell into his chest.

"Thank you…" she whispered. Harry said nothing and just held his friend. He could feel her shaking.

"It's okay Hermione…he's with you now…"

She looked up at him, "I was worried about _you_ Harry…you mean as much to me as my son does."

Harry kissed her forehead and suggested that she get some rest. She smiled and he walked her to her bedroom. She quickly fell asleep and Harry went to his own room, where him and Ginny were staying and flopped down on the bed. A tiny knock on the door was followed by Ginny's long strands of scarlet hair. She smiled and walked over to the bed. She snuggled under the covers beside Harry and held him around the waist with one arm. Harry kissed her and held her hand, running his fingers over it softly.

Some while later, Ginny sat up and looked at Harry. She had an apprehensive look on her face and her blue eyes depicted something unsure.

"What?" Harry asked quietly.

"Erm…well, Harry—lately I was feeling quite ill and I was unusually emotional. I thought it was just the circumstances but…"

"But what?" Harry asked, this time concerned.

Ginny said nothing and smiled. She took Harry's hand and placed it on her belly.

"Number two…" she whispered.

Harry's jaw dropped. Did she mean what he thought she meant? Another…

"Ginny? Are you serious? You're—you're pregnant?" a wide smile spread across his face and any exhaustion formerly felt was now anticipation. Ginny nodded furiously and laughed. Harry grabbed her in a tight hug and laughed along with her.

"Looks like I've still got it…" he said, grinning. Ginny punched his arm playfully and laughed.

"Oh Ginny you've made me so happy…I love you more than anyone could guess."

"That's what this baby was made with Harry," Ginny said, smirking. Harry stuck out his tongue in mock disgust as Ginny giggled.

Smells of delicious food and pumpkin juice filled Harry's nose as he sat with his friends and family in the back yard. Him and Ginny shared a hammock, rocking in the warm sunlight. Ron and Hermione were helping the children blow bubbles. They left the children to themselves and walked over to Harry, Ron carrying a cooing baby Andrew. His tiny tuft of red hair stuck up at the top and his large blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Harry, we'd like to tell you something." Hermione said, folding her hands. Harry and Ginny sat up and looked at them.

Ron smiled, "Harry, we'd like you to be Andrew's godfather," he said, looking at Harry tentatively.

Harry was taken aback, "Me? Really? I don't know what to say..."

"Well, you did save his life…it's only fitting that it should be you. And of course Ginny as his godmother."

Harry was so taken up with joy that Ginny answered for the both of them, "Of course we would love to." She said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at them and nodded solemnly. He stood up and took Andrew into his arms. Andrew looked up at him. He focused on his face, which was making dribbling noises. Hermione, Ron and Ginny came beside him. They all looked down on the baby.

"I would love to…" Harry whispered. And at that moment, he realized that, since his first days at Hogwarts, he had made no mistake in choosing his friends.

THE END


End file.
